Cupcakes11's Toy Story
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Rosette is profoundly threatened and jealous when a new toy supplants her as top toy in Amu's room. COMPLETE!
1. The Cast

**Hello, Cartoon X-Over fanfiction, I'm Cupcakes11 and I'm here to write my first parody. The parody that I select is Toy Story (aka the first original).**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Chrono Cruscade, How To Train Your Dragon, Shugo Chara, MLP: FIM, Courage The Cowardly Dog, Valiant, etc.**

* * *

Rosette Christopher (Chrono Cruscade): Woody

Astrid Hofferson (How To Train Your Dragon): Buzz Lightyear

Rainbow Dash (MLP FIM): Mr. Potato Head

Pinkie Pie (Same Show as Rainbow Dash): Slinky Dog

Courage (Courage: The Cowardly Dog): Rex

Applejack (Same Show as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie): Hamm

Chrono (Chrono Cruscade) Bo Peep

Satella Harvenheit and Azmaria Hendrich (Same Show as Chrono Cruscade): Sheep

Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara): Andy Davis

Ami Hinamori (Same Show as Amu): Molly Davis

Tsumugu and Midori Hinamori (Same Show as Amu and Ami): Andy and Molly's mom

Ashley Armbruster (Recess): Sid Phillips

Brittany and Tyler Armbruster (Recess): Hannah Phillips

Minions (Despicable Me) : Squeeze Toy Aliens

Wing Commander Gutsy (Valiant): Sarge

Valiant, Bugsy, Loftly, Tailfeather and Toughwood (Valiant): Soldiers

Spike (Same Show as Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack): Lenny

Extra with Spike: Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity (Same as The other Mane Six and Spike)

Bruce (Finding Nemo): Shark

Various anime, cartoon, animation movies: Other toys

* * *

**That's all I got for the cast!**

**I'm going to write the actual chapter very soon!**

**Read and review!**


	2. You've Got A Friend In Me

Inside a child's room, a row of boxes lay on the floor. Each one had a drawing of a building drawn on it. It was all set up to look like a miniture town. The wallpaper gives the room the appearance of the sky full of clouds.

On one of the boxes is a child's illustrated 'Wanted' poster of a female blue pegagus tapped to it. She had rainbow colored mane and tail, wings, moderate cerise eyes and a cutie mark with a blue/yellow/red lightning bolt along with a white cloud on both flanks. Her name is Rainbow Dash.

Just then, the toy version of the picture was placed in front of the poster; only the toy had a pistol gun in her hand.

The toy was being held by an eight-year-old girl with short pink hair, golden brown eyes and a red hairclip on her head, wearing a black t-shirt, a pink skirt, red capri leggings and black mary-janes. The girl's name is Amu Hinamori.

Amu cleared her throat and controlled the toy as she made it say, "Alright, everyone, this is a stick-up! Don't anybody move!"

Rainbow was moved over towards a group of toys that were cornered against a box that was labeled 'Bank'. They were like that because Amu put them there.

The blue pegasus pointed her gun at the hostages and demanded, "Now, empty that safe!"

Amu picked up her money bank, a light gamboge earth pony with a cowgirl hat, green eyes, apple cutie mark and pale grayish olive mane and tail and shook her until a few coins came out.

Amu moved Rainbow up close to the coins and said, "Ooh, hoo hoo! Money, money, money!" She then make kissing sounds and made it look like Rainbow Dash was kissing the money.

Amu picked up another toy and shook while making it snap, "Stop it, stop it! You mean blue pegasus!"

The toy that Amu had was a tan skinned boy with purple hair, red eyes, wearing a red cloak, black pants, white leg warmers and black shoes. His name is Chrono.

Rainbow pointed her gun at Chrono and yelled, "Quiet, Chrono or your friends will get run over!"

Rainbow gestured to a dark red haried woman and a white/light purple haired girl who are placed in the middle of a Hot Wheels track. Their names are Satella Harvenheit and Azmaria Hendric.

"Help us! Save us!" Satella and Azmaria cried.

"Oh no! Not my friends!" cried Chrono, "Somebody, do something!"

All hope seemed to be lost until a mysterious shadown appeared from on top of the bed. When the shadow was placed in front of Rainbow Dash, it was easier to tell that this shadow was a female doll. This doll had blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing blue nun clothes with sleeves rolled up sleeves and 2 slits on the skirt, brown gloves, white rims, a necklace with a pocket watch and brown boots. Her name was Rosette Christopher.

Amu pulled the string on Rosette's back which made Rosette say, "Hold it right there!"

"Oh no!" said Rainbow Dash, "Sister Rosette Christopher!"

"I'm here to stop you, One-eyed pegasus!" Rosette declared, now having her voice done by Amu.

Amu poked out one of Rainbow's eyes and then made her yell, "Dang it! How did you know it was me?"

"Are you going to come quietly?" Rosette asked.

"You can't touch me, Sister Rosette!" said Rainbow, "I brought my attack pony with a built-in force field!"

Amu placed a pale raspberry pink pony with a brilliant raspberry mane and tail. light blue eyes and a cutie mark with two balloons. The pink pony's name is Pinkie Pie.

"Well I brought my cowardly dog who eats force field pink ponies!" said Rosette as Amu brought in a toy pink dog with ears and three black spots. His name is Courage.

Amu placed Courage in front of Pinkie and made a couple of growling sounds. And then she made Pinkie ran away in fear screaming, "Yipe! Help me!"

Afterwards Amu picked up Rainbow and carried her away as she said in her Rosette voice, "You're going to jail, Dash. Say goodbye to your boyfriend if you have one that is."

Amu then threw Rainbow Dash into a crib labeled 'Jail' and then a baby with light brown hair in pigtails and gold eyes and light blue nightgown appeared. This was Ami, Amu's one year old sister.

Ami laughed as she sucked on it and banged it on the rail which made some of the parts fall off.

Rosette just laid on the floor until Amu picked her up and said, smiling, "You saved the day again, Rosette."

She then pulled the string and Rosette said, "You're my favorite ally." And then, Amu played around in her room with Rosette while a song played in the background.

**Randy Newman: You've got a friend in me**

**You've got a friend in me**

Amu turned the boxes around, revealing pictures of deadly spirits and devils behind the pictures of buildings.

"Come on. Let's take down those spirits and devils!" said Amu, grabbing a toy gun and stepping back.

**When road looks rough ahead**

**And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed**

Amu ran towards the boxes and shoot them with her gun. After hitting another box, Amu smirked and said, "Finish them off, Rosette!"

She then placed Rosette into a toy car called Speedbuggy and grabbed the remote control. Amu controlled Speedbuggy to drive right into the boxes.

**Just remember what your old pal said**

**Girl, you've got a friend in me**

Rosette, riding in the car, hit the boxes head-on, making Amu cheer, "Yahoo!"

**Yeah, you've got a friend in me**

Amu picked up Rosette and gave her a low five as she said, "Good job, nun!"

Afterwards, it appears that Rosette is walking past a Cherry Blossom tree which is next to a river and on the other side of the river is a shrine.

It was actually Amu giving Rosette a piggy-back ride near a painting and laughing.

**Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am**

**Bigger and stronger too**

**Maybe**

Amu placed Rosette on the rail of the stairs and said, "Come on, Rosette!" and then she started to go down the stairs, followed by Rosette who slid down the rail.

**But none of them will ever love you the way I do**

Amu who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, caught Rosette and hugged her and then ran into the living room.

**It's me and you, girl**

In the living room, Amu sat down in a La-Z-Boy chair with Rosette. She then started spinning the chair around with her and Rosette sitting in it while laughing happily.

**And as the years go by**

**Our friendship will never die**

The chair slowed down and Amu felt a bit dizzy but still thought that was fun. The toy tipped a bit and Amu smiled, getting an idea.

**You're gonna see it our destiny**

Amu laughed and picked Rosette up and placed her in front of the chair. She pulled the lever on the side which made the foot rest come up and sent the doll flying across the room.

**You've got a friend in me**

"All right!" Amu exclaimed, seeing how far Amu was flying.

The doll flew until finally, she landed right on top of the foot stool that was in the living room.

**Yeah, you've got a friend in me**

"Score!" Amu happily exclaimed, seeing the doll's perfect landing. Rosette sat up for a second and then fell to her side as the song came to an end.

**You've got a friend in me**

Amu walked past Rosette and saw what her parents had done in the dining room. She was amazed to see the different colored balloons, streamers and the banner that reads: 'Happy Birthday, Amu'.

"Wow! Cool!" said Amu.

"Well, what do you think, honey?" asked Amu's mom, Midori as she finished tying the banner to the wall.

"This looks great, mom!" said Amu.

Her mother laughed and said, "I'm glad you like it, birthday girl."

Just then, Amu's dad, Tsumugu, came in with a cake and noticed his daughter's reaction to the decorations.

As he placed the cake on the table, he said, "If you like decorations, then I know you'll like this."

Amu walked over to the table and smiled at the cake in front of her. It was a vanilla cake with pink frosting decorated with cherry blossoms and the words 'Happy Birthday Amu' were written on it.

"Wow! Thank you, dad!" said Amu.

"You're welcome, Amu." said Tsumugu.

Amu then turned to her parents and asked, "Hey, can we leave this banner up 'til we move?"

Tsumugu thought about it for a moment and then answered, "I don't see any reason why not." He turned to his wife and asked, "What do you think?"

Midori thought for a moment and then answered, "It's alright with me."

"Yeah!" Amu cheered, "Thank you, guys!"

"You're welcome, Amu." said Midori, "Now go get Ami. Your friends are gonna be here any minute."

"Okay," Amu replied and then she turned to head back to her room. On her way, she stopped in the living room, picked up Rosette and said, "It's party time, Rosette!"

Amu ran happily to her room, excited about her party. After running up the stairs, Amu finally reached her bedroom.

Upon opening the door, Amu found that Ami was still laughing and bashing Rainbow Dash around.

Amu made Rosette's hand for a wave and made her say, "Hi, ma'am." Hearing er sister make Rosette say that made Ami laugh more and then she threw what was left of Rainbow on the floor.

Amu pulled Rosette's string and then threw her onto the bed. As soon as the string was pulled, Rosette said, "A spirit's attacking The Order of Magdalene!"

Amu reached into the crib and picked Ami up as she said, "Come on, Ami." She then began to leave the room until she noticed how heavy her little sister was. "Man, you're getting heavy."

She turned back to her doll and said, "See you later, Rosette!"

With that, Amu exited the room with her little sister.

The room was quiet for a moment and then like magic, Rosette blinked and her facial expression changed to one of worry.

Rosette sat up and said to herself, "You've got to kidding me! The birthday party's today!"

She knew what this means: new toys.


	3. Emergency Meeting For Toys

Worried about the party, Rosette decided to have a meeting. She listened carefully to make sure that one was coming. If anyone found out that toys came to life when their owners weren't around...they'd probably have heart attacks or something.

After making sure that it was safe, Rosette turned her attention to the bedroom and called out, "Okay, everybody, the coast is clear!"

As if on cue, several toys came out of their hiding places. Some came out of the toy chest, some from the closet, some from the shelves adn the list goes on.

As they came out of their hiding places, Rainbow Dash groaned angrily at the fact that she was still in pieces.

"Ages three and up. It's on my box." said Rainbow as she started putting herself back together, "Ages three and up! I'm not supposed to be babysitting princess drool."

Speedbuggy came out of where he was hiding and started driving around. A bunch of little toys got onto a fire truck and started driving around.

While this happened, Applejack picked up the coins that Amu had dropped on the floor and started putting them back into herself; apparentlyy Amu could tell if a few toys were out of place but never noticed when her money wasn't where she'd left it.

As Applejack tossed the last coin into her slot, Rainbow came up to her with ehr face covered and said, "Hey, Applejack!"

"What is it, Dash?" the money earth pony asked.

Rainbow removed her hands and showed her smiling face, only the parts weren't in the right places. "Look! I'm Picasso!"

Applejack rolled her eyes and said, "I don't get it." She then walked away.

Rainbow looked a little surprised at first but then she glared at her and yelled, "You uncultured cowpony! What are you looking at, you tiny mouse?" The pegasus flap her wings and fly away, passing by a confused Pichu in the process.

As the other toys played, Rosette crawled over to the night-stand and asked a wing commander pigeon that was standing there, "Hey, Wing Commander Gutsy, have you seen Pinkie Pie?"

Gutsy shook his head and answered, "Sorry, miss, I haven't."

"Okay. Thanks anyway." said Rosette and she jumped down to the floor and called out, "Pinkie, where are you?"

"Right here, Rosette." Pinkie answered, coming out from under the bed and pulling a checker board set. She began to arrange the pieces on the board and said, "I'm red this time, okay?"

Rosette shook her head and began to say, "No, Pinkie-" only to be cut off by Pinkie who misunderstood what she was trying to say.

"Oh...well alright, you can be red again if you want." said Pinkie.

"Not right now, Pinkie." said Rosette, "I've got some bad news."

"Bad news?" Pinkie exclaimed, loud enough for all the other toys to hear.

Rosette tried her best to shush the pink pony but it was too late, all of the other toys already heard what Pinkie said. Rosette leaned closer to Pinkie's ear and whispered, "Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting and be happy!"

"You got it." Pinkie whispered back and then she turned to walk away in a skipping way. But then Rosette turned back to her and yelled, "Be happy!" and then Pinkie stared laughing hard.

Rosette went in the other direction to go get the things that she needed. Along the way, she passed by a couple toys named Larry (from Disney's The Wild) and C-3PO (from 2003's Star Wars Clone Wars).

"Staff meeting, everybody!" Rosette called out and then turned to the anaconda and gold robot and said, "Larry, C-3PO, get the podium ready."

As soon as Rosette was gone, Larry hid under the bed. Unfortunately for him, C-3PO saw that and pulled him out as he said, "Come out of there! I'm not setting up the podium by myself!"

"Oh darn it!" Larry groaned as he unwillingly got ready to help get the podium ready.

As Rosette walked through the room, she passed by an Etch-A-Sketch who was heading the opposite direction.

Rosette then got an idea. "Hey Etch!" she said which made the Etch-A-Sketch stop in its tracks, "Draw!"

They both whipped around to face each other like they were having a duel. Before Rosette could grab her own gun, Etch drew a gun on its screen which meant that Etch was the winner.

"Oh! You got me again!" Rosette exclaimed, pretending to have been shot. "Etch, you've been working on that draw, haven't you?"

Etch nodded and began to proudly walked away while Rosette smiled and commented, "Now those are the fastest knobs I've ever seen."

Meanwhile, Pinkie passed a group of toys and told them, "Staff meeting, you guys, come on, let's go!" and they all did what Pinkie told them and gathered for the meeting.

As Larry and C3-PO were setting up the podium, Rosette looked on the floor for something that she needed.

"Now where is that-?" Rosette asked herself but stopped when she found what she was looking for. It was her doodle pad but for some odd reason it was by the desk. As she walked over to go get it, she asked everyone, "Okay, who moved my doodle pad way over here?"

Rosette bent down to pick it up but something jump out and started growling at her. Fortunately, it was Courage trying to scare her.

Unfortunately for Courage, it didn't seem to have worked.

"Oh, hi, Courage." Rosette said, unaffected, "How are you doing?"

Courage then stopped growling and asked, "Were you scared? Tell me honesty, Rosette."

"I was close to being scared that time." Rosette said, giggling a bit. She then walked to the podium which was finished now with Courage following close behind.

Courage groaned in frustration and said, "I'm going for fearsome here but I just don't feel it. I think I'm just coming of as anything."

Before Rosette could get any closer to the podium, a hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Aach! Ow!" Rosette exclaimed but then she saw that it was Chrono and started blushing, "Oh, hi, Chrono. How's it going?"

"I wanted to thank you, Rosette, for saving Satella and Azmaria." said Chrono, blushing as well.

Rosette started blushing more as she said, "Oh, you're welcome. I was glad to help, really."

Chrono then smiled seductively and said to Rosette, "What do you say I get Satella to watch Azmaria tonight?"

Rosette started giggling and blushing even more as she replied, "That sounds great. I'd love that."

Chrono turned to go back to his spot, passing a stack of blocks along the way. As he left, he turned his head to Rosette and told her, "I guess I'll pick you up at around seven then."

With that, he continued his way to his spot in the room, leaving Rosette love struck. Truth of the matter, Rosette had a huge crush on Chrono and it looks the feeling was mutual.

While Rosette was daydreaming about Chrono, Pinkie was gathering the toys together for the meeting.

"Come on, come on!" said Pinkie, "Smaller toys up front." As the toys gathered in front of the podium, Pinkie noticed that Rosette was still standing in the middle of the room, love struck. Seeing this, Pinkie decided to snap her out of the trance by calling out, "Hey, Rosette! C'mon!"

Rosette then snapped out of her trance and ran to the podium, remembering what she was supposed to be doing.

All of the toys gathered together as Rosette stepped up to the podium. A toy Fisher Price tape recorder waddled up next to Rosette and indicated its microphone.

Seeing this, Rosette took the microphone and said, "Oh, thanks, Fisher." She then turned to the crowd and started talking into the microphone, "Okay-" She cringed as feedback is heard.

"Oh, whoa, step back, please." said Rosette, realizing that the recorder was too close to the mike. The recorder, realizing the same thing Rosette noticed, took a few steps back and the noise stopped.

Rosette blew on the mike a couple of times and then turned to teh crowd and says, "Hello? Check? That better?" All the toys nodded their heads 'yes' and Rosette continued, "Great. Everybody hear me? Up on the shelf, can you hear me?"

A bunch of toys that were sitting on the shelf nodded and waved to Rosette, telling her that could hear her just fine.

"Great!" said Rosette and then she turned back to the crowd and began to say, "Okay, first item today...oh, yeah. Has everyone picked a moving buddy?"

All of the toys moaned when Rosette asked that. Nobody liked it when Rosette kept bringing it up.

Applejack, who was sitting on the window sill, looked down and said, "A moving buddy? You can't be serious!"

"Well I didn't know we were all supposed to have one already." said Courage, a little embarrassed at the moment.

"Do we have to hold hands and hooves?" Rainbow asked, holding one of her front hooves. The toys laugh loudly at that as the pegegus grins.

Rosette, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and said, "Oh yeah, you guys think it was a big joke. Well, I'd like to remind you all that we only have one week left until the move. I don't want any toys left behind. A moving buddy-if you don't have one, get one!"

Rosette then calmed down and continued to read from her doodle pad, "Alright, next...let's see...oh yes. Tuesday night's 'Plastic Corrosion Awareness' meeting was, I think, a big success and we want to thank Gibson the Pokedex for putting it on for us. Thank you, Gibson."

A blue Pokedex in the crowd, Gibson, heard Rosette and said, "You're welcome." as the words scrolled across his display screen.

"Ok, uh...oh yes. One minor note here." said Rosette, lifting up the piece of paper. She then spoke quietly, not wanting the others to panic, "Amu's birthday party's been moved to today." She then put the paper down and began to speak again, only in full voice, "Next we have-"

Before Rosette could finish that she was saying, all of the toys freaked out; they must've heard her.

"What do you mean, the party's today?" Courage asked in panic, "Her birthday's not 'til next week!"

Applejack, still on the window sill, looked down at Rosette and asked, "What's going on down there? Are her parents losing their marbles?"

Rosette turned to Applejack and answered, "Well, obviously they wanted to have the party before the move." She then turned back to the crowd and continued, "I'm not worried. You shouldn't be worried."

Rainbow pushed through the crowd and yelled, "Of course Rosette's not worried! She's been Amu's favorite since kindergarten!"

"Hey, calm down, Dashie!" Pinkie said, trying to calm the pegasus down. "If Rosette says it's alright then that's good enough for me. Rosette's never steered us wrong before."

As she was talking, Pinkie was unaware that Rainbow had taken off her own mouth and mimed kissing her own flank while a few other toys laughed a little.

Rosette then groaned and said, "C'mon guys! Every Christmas and birthday we go through this."

"But what if Amu gets another dog? A mean one?" asked Courage, getting more and more upset, "I don't think I can take that kind of rejection!"

"Hey, listen, you guys, no one's getting replaced. This is Amu we're talking about." said Rosette, trying help the others feel better. She then got down from the podium and continued, "It doesn't matter how much we're played with."

Before she could get any closer to the others, Rosette felt like something was holding her mike back. And then she turned to see that the recorder was still in its same place and that it was a little further then she was trying to move.

Rosette sighed and signaled for the recorder to come closer which it did. And then Rosette continued to speak, "What matters is that we're here for Amu when she needs us. 'Cause that's what we're made for. Right?"

Everyone seemed to be feeling a little better until Applejack spoke up, "Pardon me. I hate to break up the staff meeting but they're here! Birthday guests at three o'clock!"

Rosette gasped, knowing what they meant and then turned to the others and yelled, "Stay calm, everyone!"

Unfortunately, it was too late. The toys all started running to the windows in a mad panic including the Fisher Price recorder, leaving Rosette alone on the floor.

Rosette laughed sheepishly and said, "Meeting adjourned, I guess."

The toys all crowded the window and looked outside. Coming up to the house was a bunch of Amu's friends holding presents. Seeing this made the toys all nervous.

"Oh boy." said Applejack, seeing how many of Amu's friends were coming, "Will you take a look at all those presents?"

Rainbow, who was in the back of the line, flapped her wings and tried to see what the problem was. Unfortunately, a lot of the others were bigger than her so she couldn't see very well.

"I can't see a thing!" said Rainbow.

Having had enough, Rainbow took her eyes out of her head and used them to look over the other toy's heads. She then saw what Amu's friends were bringing and was a little worried.

"Yes, sir, we're next month's garage sale fodder for sure." said Applejack as they watched Utau Hoshina walk in with a present.

"Any dog-shaped ones?" asked Courage in panic.

Applejack rolled her eyes and answered, "Ah, for crying out loud, they're all in boxes, you idiot!"

Rima Mashiro came up to the house, holding a bigger box and Courage who saw it, freaked out and said, "They're getting bigger."

"Wait!" said Pinkie, "There's a nice little one over there!"

Yaya Yuiki appeared to be holding a small package in her arm but when she turned around, it turned out that her package was about four feet long so naturally, all of the toys screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Spell the word 'trashcan'!" Gibson screamed.

"We're doomed!" Courage added.

On the floor, Rosette smacked her hand to her forehead in surrender, pretty annoyed at the other toy's actions.

She then turned to them and yelled, "Alright! Alright!" which made all of the toys look back at her. She then continued, "If I send out the pigeons, will you all calm down?"

"Yes! Yes!" Courage screamed, still in panic, "We promise!"

"Okay, save your batteries!" said Rosette and then she turned around and walked over to the bed where the pigeons were.

"Great job, Rosette," Applejack said, "That's using the old noodle."

Rosette jumped on the bed and turned to the nightstand where Gutsy was and told him, "Wing Commander Gutsy, establish a recon post downstairs. Code red. You know what to do."

"Yes, ma'am!" said Gutsy, saluting to Rosette. The wing commander pigeon jumped down to a 'Bucket O' Pigeons' was sitting and ordered the other pigeons: Valiant, Bugsy, Loftly, Tailfeather and Toughwood, "Alright, pigeons, you heard her. Code red! Repeat: We are at Code Red! Recon plan Charlie. Execute! Let's move move move!"

As Gutsy ordered, Valiant, Bugsy, Loftly, Tailfeather and Toughwood filed out of the bucket and marched in formation across the bedroom floor for their next mission; Operation: Birthday.


	4. Birthday Spying

The door to Amu's bedroom opened and Gutsy looked to make sure the coast was clear. When he was sure that it was safe, he motioned for the others to proceed.

Tailfeather and Lockwood came out of the room, carrying a baby monitor and a jump rope. They were going to use the baby monitor to contact Rosette and the other toys and tell them what Amu was getting.

Valiant, Bugsy and Loftly each leapfrogged behind the stairway banisters and held their positions while Gutsy surveyed the scene threw his binoculars.

Directly below, Amu and her friends were chatting with each other. Among the guests were Amu's friends: Rima Mashiro, Yaya Yuiki, Utau Hoshina, Yua Sakurai, Hikaru Ichinomiya, Rikka Hiiragi, Tadase Hotori, Kukai Souma and Nagihiko Fujisaki.

As Gutsy watched, Midori came in and called to the kids, "Okay, c'mon kids! Everyone into the living room, It's almost time for the presents." and everyone went into the living room with Midori.

Once he was sure they were gone, Gutsy gave Valiant, Bugsy and Loftly a signal and the three nodded understanding their assignment. The trio then jumped down from the railing and parachuted down to the floor.

Valiant, Bugsy and Loftly swept the area with their feathers and then gave the sign for 'all clear' to the wing commander. Seeing the sign, the jump rope and was lowered and Tailfeather and Lockwood rappelled down.

Meanwhile, back in Amu's room, the toys raced towards the nightstand, where Rosette was setting up the receiving half on the baby monitor.

She then turned it on and said, "This is how we'll find out what's in those presents."

Back in the hallway, the pigeons marched in formation across the floor when suddenly...they heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Knowing that it was a human, Gutsy gave Valiant, Bugsy, Loftly, Tailfeather and Lockwood a signal and they all got into thier various action poses.

"Okay, who's hungry?" asked Tsumugu who was coming from the kitchen, "Here come the chips. I've got Lays and Doritos-Ow!" As Tsumugu came out of the kitchen, he stepped on Bugsy. "What in the world-?" he asked himself and then he saw that he'd stepped on one of his daughter's toys. "Oh, I thought I told her to pick these up."

With that, he brushed Bugsy out of the way with his foot, not wanting to waste time going all the way to Amu's room to put them back and continued his way to the living room.

Back in Amu's room, everyone was getting really worried. It had been awhile since the pigeons had left for their mission and they hadn't heard anything yet.

"Shouldn't they be there by now?" asked Courage, "What's taking them so long."

"Take it easy, Courage. These guys are professionals. They're best." said Rosette, trying to calm the pink dog down, "C'mon, they're not lying down on the job."

Back in the hallway, the pigeons were indeed lying down on the job, though not willingly. When he was sure that nobody was around, Gutsy gave Valiant, Loftly, Tailfeather and Lockwood the signal to move.

They saw the signal and began to move in single file towards the nearby houseplant. Gutsy stayed on the side to make sure they all got there when he saw that they were short one pigeon. Just then he heard moaning and turned to see Bugsy, the one whom Tsumugu stepped on, on the floor struggling to drag himself forward. Gutsy didn't want to leave the poor guy on the ground in his condition so he ran back to help him.

Bugsy saw this and moaned, "Go on without me! Just go!" He didn't want Gutsy and the others to endanger the mission because of him.

The wing commander, however, wasn't going to leave the poor guy there so he picked Bugsy up and told him, "A true soldier never leaves a pigeon behind."

Gutsy signaled for Tailfeather and Lockwood and they lowered Valiant and Loftly down with the baby monitor tied to teh jump rope.

Once downstairs, they all hustled the baby monitor towards the houseplant.

Gutsy was following them and supporting Bugsy who was still hurt when suddenly, he heard a sound behind him. He turned his head around and a ball bouncing his way.

He rushed as fast as he could to the plant, Bugsy tow and then climbed just in time to see Rima and Yue running by.

Valiant tended to Bugsy and then gave a thumbs up. After placing the baby monitor down, Gutsy scanned the party with binoculars. He looked around until he found his target, a pile of brightly wrapped gifts sitting atop the living room coffee table.

"There they are." said Gutsy.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, the toys perked up when they heard the sound of static coming from the baby monitor.

They then heard Gutsy's voice saying through the monitor, "Come in, nun, this is Wing Commander. Come in, nun."

"This is it! This is it!" Rosette said, anxiously, "Quiet, quiet, quiet!"

Rosette leaned closer to the monitor and Gutsy continued, "Alright...Amu is opening the first present now."

Everyone waited anxiously to hear what was in the first present when they all heard Rainbow Dash chanting to herself, "Soarin...Soarin...Soarin...Soarin..." she paused when she noticed Courage giving her an odd look. She then groaned and said, "Hey, I can dream, can't I?"

"The bow's coming off..." said Gutsy as the toys anxiously listened, "...she's ripping the wrapping paper...it's a...it's a lunchbox! We've got a lunchbox here!"

"A lunchbox?" Rosette asked in surprise.

"A lunchbox...?" Rainbow repeated, except she sounded more disappointed than surprised.

"For lunch." said Pinkie and then she started laughing.

"Okay, second present..." said Gutsy over the monitor, "...it appears to be...okay, it's bed sheets."

"Who invited that kid?" asked Rainbow.

* * *

Time had passed and almost all of the presents had been opened. Each present turned out to be either video games, books or clothes but no toys. The toys back in Amu's room were all relieved at the news; all but Rainbow who was annoyed at the fact that once again Amu didn't get a Soarin. She hoped that one of these days either Amu or even Ami would get the Wonderbolt pegasus.

"Oh, only one left." said Midori as she handed Amu the last present in the pile.

* * *

Back in Amu's room, everyone was still huddled around the monitor when they heard Gutsy say, "Okay, we're on the last present now..."

"Last present!" Rosette repeated.

"It's a big one..." said Gutsy, making the others feel nervous, "It's a... it's a board game! Repeat! One Piece Battle Ship- One Piece Battle Ship, the board game!"

Rosette sighed in relief at the news while the other toys started cheering. Rainbow was standing proudly until...

"Yeah, alright!" Applejack cheered and then gave Rainbow a congratulatory pat on the back. But she hit her too hard and sent her facial features flying.

"Hey, watch it!" Rainbow yelled.

"Sorry about that, Dash." said Applejack while Rainbow picked her parts back up.

* * *

Back in the houseplant, Gutsy smiled and then turned around to the pigeon soldiers and said, "Mission accomplished. Well done, gentlemen. Pack it up, we're going home."

Loftly nodded and turned off the baby monitor.

* * *

Back in Amu's room, Rosette stayed in her usual spot and told the toys, "So did I tell you? Nothing to worry about."

"I knwo you were right all along, Rosette." said Pinkie, "Never doubted you for a second."

* * *

Back in the houseplant, the pigeons were just about to leave when Gutsy heard Midori's voice.

"Wait a minute." she called out, "What do we have here? I think it's another gift."

Gutsy looked through his binoculars and saw Midori looking in the closet for something and then, to his shock, she pulled out another present!

"Well, speak of the devil. It is!" said Tsumugu and then Amu and her friends started cheering.

"Wait!" yelled Gutsy, "Turne that thing back on!"

Tailfeather obeyed the wing commander's order and turned the monitor back on.

* * *

Back in Amu's room, everyone heard static and then Gutsy's voice yelling, "Come in, nun, come in, nun. Mom has pulled a surprise present from the closet."

All the other toys got nervous upon hearing the news. They should've seen that coming; Amu's parents do this every time.

"Amu's opening it..." said Gutsy.

Back at the houseplant, Gutsy was still watching and reporting this to Rosette at the same time.

"She's really excited about this one. It's a huge package." he said until Tadase and Nagihiko got in front of his view. "Oh man. One of the kids is in the way, I can't see.."

Everyone was back in the bedroom was starting to get really nervous now. It must be something really cool if Amu's this excited. What could it be?

Gutsy saw what it was and his eyes were wide in shock. As he lowered his binoculars, he told them, "...It's...It's a..."

Before he could finish, he was cut off by the sound of Amu and her friends cheering. It fact, they were cheering so loud that nobody in the bedroom could hear Gutsy.

Courage got closer to the nightstand and then started shaking it as he yelled, "It's a what? What is it?" He ended up shaking the nightstand too hard and fast until it fell on the floor and the batteries came out. All the toys gasped.

"Oh no!" he screamed.

"You stupid dog!" yelled Rainbow who was getting ready to put the batteries back in, "Now we'll know know what it is!"

"Way to go, Courage!" said Applejack, sarcastically.

As the toys rushed to the fallen monitor, Rainbow tried to put them back in, unfortunately, she was putting them in wrong.

"No, no!" yelled Rosette, "Turn them around, turn them around!"

Applejack rolled her eyes and said, "Oh man, she's putting them in backwards! I'll get it!" She pushed Rainbow aside and tried to put them in herself but she wasn't any better than Rainbow.

"Plus is positive, minus is negative!" said Rosette and then she groaned and said, "Oh, let me!"

Rosette jumped down and shoved both Rainbow and Applejack aside and got to work on putting the batteries back in.

* * *

Back in the living room, Amu and her friends ran up the stairs with Amu's gift which Gutsy saw.

"Let's go to my room, guys!" said Amu and the others cheered as they followed her.

Gutsy went up to the monitor and yelled, "Red alert! Red alert! Amu is coming upstairs!"

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Rosette had finally gotten the batteries back in the baby monitor.

"Alright. That should do it." said Rosette and then she stood the monitor back up and they heard Gutsy yell, "Juvenile intrusion! Repeat! Resume your positions now!"

Rosette's eyes widened in shock and she frantically screamed, "Amu's coming, everybody! Back to your places. Hurry!"

The toys all start panicking as they all ran as fast as they could to their original places in the room.

"Where's my wing?" asked Rainbow who lost her ear, "Who's seen my wing? Did you see my wing?"

Courage ran as fast he could to where he was last while saying, "Out of my wya! Here I come, here I come-" and then he bumped into a trashcan and fell over.

Everyone finally got back to their places just in time to hear the sound of foot steps coming towards the room.

Rosette went limp and laid down on the bed when suddenly...the bedroom door flew open and Amu and her friends came running in.

"Check it!" said Kukai, "Her weapon lights up."

"Take that, Van Kleiss!" said Amu, playing with her new toy.

Utau then pushed Rosette off the pillow and made her slide, unnoticed by Amu or the others, down the gap between the bed and the wall.

"Quick! Make a space!" Utau said and then placed a cardboard box in Rosette's place, "This is where it lands."

"Cool!" said Amu, "If you press her back, she does karate chop action!"

The kids continued to play around until they heard Tsumugu call from downstairs, "Come on down, guys! It's time for games! We've got prizes!"

"Oh yeah!" Amu cheered and then she and her friends ran out of the room, leaving Amu's new toy behind and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**End chapter**


	5. Strange Things

When Amu and her friends are gone, everyone came out of their hiding places and looked curiously at Amu's bed to see what new toy she left there. Since she and her friends were moving really fast, they could barley get a glimpse of what the toy was and because of a certain toy they didn't hear it was over the monitor.

They all started walking towards the bed, looking nervous to see what it was.

"What is it?" asked Rainbow.

"Can you see it?" asked Chrono.

"What the heck is up there?" asked Pinkie.

"Rosette? Who's up there with you?" Courage called out, hoping to hear from her.

The toys heard coughing coming from under the bed and looked to see Rosette crawling out from underneath. They were all pretty surprised by this; Rosette under the bed? No way!

"Rosette?" asked Pinkie, "What are you doing under the bed?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." Rosette said as she got up and dusted herself off, "I'm sure Amu was just a little excited. It must've been too much cake and ice cream or something. Anyway, it was just a mistake."

Rainbow smirked at this and said, "Well, that mistake is sitting in your spot, Rosette." Then she laughed a bit, looking the looks of this.

Courage gasped and asked, "Rosette, have you been replaced?"

Rosette sighed and said, "Hey! What did I tell you earlier? No one is getting replaced."

All the other toys gave each other looks of doubt. Seeing this, Rosette smiled as best as she could and added, "Now let's all be polite and give whatever it is up there a nice big 'Amu's Room' welcome."

Rosette climbed up the side of the bed and took a look at what was up there. The new toy was pretty cool looking. It was a girl with blonde hair tied in a braid and blue eyes, wearing a brown headband on her forehead, a green shirt, gray shoulder blades, long yellow armbands, a red skirt with spikes, black leggings and brown viking boots. She also had a weapon with a blade.

She smiled for a bit and then her face turned serious and she looked over her shoulder. Rosette gulped and ducked down lower.

The new toy looked around the room for a bit and then pressed a button on her arm and said, "Astrid Hofferson to the island of Berk. Come in, Berk." She waited for something and then pressed the button again and said, "Berk-come in. Do you read me? Why don't they answer?"

She noticed the package which was designed to look like a viking ship on the bed and gasped, "My ship!" She ran to it and looked at the damage. When she saw the condition it was in, she sighed and said, "Darn! This will take weeks to repair!"

The new toy, Astrid Hofferson, pushed another button on her wrist and said, "Astrid Hofferson Mission Log. The viking ship I was using has gone off course which I find myself into a strange world. The impact must've woken me from hyper sleep." Astrid jumped o the bed and then continued, "The terrain seems a bit unstable. The air appears to be breathable since I'm talking now and I am not sure if my appearance can be accepted here. Well, at least I haven't seen any hostile beings yet..."

Suddenly Rosette appeared from out of nowhere, saying, "Hello!"

Astrid yells in alarm as she gets into a fighting stance, holding her weapon at Rosette, threatening.

"Whoa, calm down. Did I frighten you?" said Rosette, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Hello. My name is Rosette Christopher and this place is Amu's room. That's all I wanted to say. And also, there has been a bit of a mix up. This is my spot, up here on the bed."

Astrid noticed the type of gun and pocket watch Rosette had, stopped her 'attack' and said, "Ah ha! So you're the herione and nun at the same time! I'm Astrid Hofferson member of the Hairy Hooligans tribe. I'm on a very important and my viking ship landed here by mistake."

As Astrid walked around, Rosette explained to her, "Yes, it is a mistake, because, you see, the bed, here, is my spot."

"I need to fix my ship." said Astrid, "Do you people still use fossil fel or have you discovered crystalic fusion?"

Rosette was confused about the question as she answered, "Well, let's see, we got Double A's-"

Astrid spotted something and gasped, "Watch out!" She tacked Rosette and pointed her weapn at something up ahead, yelling, "Halt! Who's there?"

"Don't kill us!" Courage screamed, ducking down along with the others who are peeping over the edge of the bed, "It's okay. We're friends."

Astrid looked down at Rosette and asked, "Do you know these life forms?"

Rosette looked up at Astrid, glaring and said, "Yes. They're Amu's toys."

Astrid put down her weapn and got off Rosette. She went over to the other toys and said, "Alright, everyone, you're clear to come up."

They all approached the new toy and she introduced herself to them, "I'm Astrid Hofferson. I come in peace."

"I'm so glad you're not a dog!" Courage said as he stepped forward and eagerly shook her hand.

Astrid laughed a bit and pulled away as she said, "Why, thank you...Thank you all for your kind welcome."

"Say! What does that button do?" asked Courage.

"I'll show you." said Astrid. She pressed the button and some music played followed by a voice saying, "Astrid Hofferson to the rescue!"

Everyone gasped in awe when they heard this.

"Hey, Rosette's got something like that." said Pinkie, "Hers is a pull string. Only it-uh..." She didn't want to say anything to make Rosette upset so she tried to find a nice way to describe Rosette's sound system.

"Only it sounds like a car ran over it." said Rainbow. That most likely hurt Rosette's feelings becaue she made a sad face and grabbed her string.

"Rainbow!" Azmaria snapped.

"Now, that was just rude!" Larry snapped also.

"What? You were all thinking it, I just said." said Rainbow.

Applejack sighed and said, "Dash's rude insult aside, this is a quality sound system. Probabably copper wiring, am I right? So, where are you from? Singapore? Hong Kong?"

"No. Actually, I'm from Berk which is the name of the village." said Astrid, "As a member of the Hairy Hooligans, I protect the world from the threat of invasion of the evil Van Kliess, sworn enemy of the Alliance."

As Astrid said that, Rosette looked at the package and saw the exact same speech, word-for-word, written on it next to a cartoon picture of Astrid. Rosette was starting to worry that this toy might not have her head on straight. At the same time, she was starting to get jealous of the attention Astrid was getting.

"Oh really?" asked Rainbow, "I'm from Hasbro."

"Same here." Applejack said.

"And me!" Pinkie chirped.

"And I'm from Cartoon Network which I'm created by John R. Dilworth." said Courage.

Rosette stood next to Chrono and said, "You'd think they've never seen a new toy before."

"Well sure, look at her." said Chrono, "She's got a weapon that can fight off than a Swiss army knife."

"You're not getting a crush on that girl, are you?" Rosette asked.

"No." said Chrono, "I just think she looks cool. I only have a thing for one girl."

Rosette blushed and asked, "Who might that be?"

Chrono blushed as well and replied, "W-well, she's, uh..." the moment was interrupted by the sound of a toy laser.

It turned out to be Pinkie with the laser on Astrid's weapon.

Astrid pulled her weapon away and said, "Whoa, careful. You don't want to be too close when my weapon goes off."

Pinkie removed her hoofs from Astrid and Rainbow looked over at Rosette and said, "Hey, a blade weapon! How come you don't have blade weapon, Rosette?"

"First of all, I have a gun so I don't need one." said Rosette, annoyed, "Second, it's not a blade weapon! It's a little light bulb that blinks!"

"What's with her?" asked Applejack.

Rainbow leaned closer to her and snickered, "Weapon-envy."

"Okay, that's enough." said Rosette, "Look, we're all very impressed with Amu's new toy-"

"Toy?" asked Astrid.

Rosette nodded and said, "T-O-Y. Toy."

Astrid shook her head and said, "Excuse me, I believe the word you're searching for is A Hairy Hooligan tribe member."

"The word I'm searching for I can't say becaue there's preschool toys here." said Rosette.

Rainbow grinned and said, "Getting kinda tense, aren't you?"

Courage raised his hand and asked, "Ms. Hofferson? Now I'm curious. What does a Hairy Hooligan actually do?"

Astrid was about to answer when Rosette yelled, "She's not a Hairy Hooligan! She doesn't fight evil or fly!"

"Excuse me." said Astrid. She pressed a button on her chest and pair of wings came out of her back.

Everyone gasped in awe and Applejack commented, "Wow. Impressive wingspan. Very good."

Rosette was the only one not impressed, giggling a bit. "What are you guys talking about? These are plastic. She can't fly."

"They are a terillium-carbonic alloy and I can fly." said Astrid.

"No, you can't." said Rosette.

"Yes, I can." said Astrid.

"You can't!" said Rosette.

"Can!" Astrid insisted.

Rosette got right in her face and yelled, "Can't! Can't! Can't!"

"I tell you, I could fly around this room with my eyes closed!" Astrid snapped.

Rosette smirked and said, "Okay then, Ms. Smarty Pants! Prove it." She liked the thought of Astrid falling to the floor after attempting to fly.

"Alright, then, I will." said Astrid, ready to prove the nun wrong, "Stand back, everyone."

Everyone moved aside as Astrid walked over to the side of the bed, closed her eyes and said, "Nobody messes with the Hairy Hooligans!"

She jumped off the bed and bounced off a ball that happened to be lying there.

Everyone watched at she landed on the Hot Wheels track and flew into the air. She got caught on a toy plan that was attached to the ceiling fan and started flying around in a circle. She continued flying around the room, still with her eyes closed until she landed safely on the bed in front of Rosette.

Astrid opened her eyes, smiled and said to Rosette, "Can!"

Everyone started cheering and clapping for Astrid's performance and gathered around her.

"Wow! You flew magnificently!" said Courage.

Chrono raised his hand and said, "I found my moving buddy!"

"Thank you, everyone. You're all too kind." said Astrid, walking through the crowd.

Rosette groaned and said, "That wasn't flying! That was..falling with style!"

"Man, the guy toys must really go for you." said Rainbow, she leaned closer to Astrid's ear and asked, "Can you teach me that?"

Rosette was glaring at Astrid and Pinkie laughed and said, "Wow! I had never seen anything like it!"

"Oh, shut up!" Rosette snapped, making the pink pony be quiet. She looked back at the scene and said, "In a couple of days, everything will be just the way it was. They'll see..they'll see. I'm still Amu's favorite toy."

Rosette wanted to believe that, she wanted very badly to believe it but she couldn't get over the feeling that she's probably beign...replaced.

* * *

The next day, Amu was jumping on her bed with Rosette and laughed. Music played and Randy Newman's voice started to sing in the background.

_Randy Newman: I was on top of the world_

_It was in my pocket_

_I was living the life_

_Things were just the way they should be_

Amu ran around the room, still playing with Rosette then set her down on the floor. Next, she brought Astrid on the floor in front of Rosette and made her weapon shoot the nun with the blade laser. She then smacked Rosette across the room, hitting the ground.

_When from out of the sky like a bomb comes some little punk in a rocket_

_Now, all of a sudden, some strange things are happening to me_

Amu ran into her closet and holding her toy gun. Then she came out, wearing an outfit similar to Astrid's as he had a toy axe weapon out.

""The Hairy Hooligan's off to do some training!" she shouted as she dashed out of the room.

When she was gone, Rosette got up and looked at her room. As if an instant, the power of Chrono Crusade and the drawings of her were changed to posters of How To Train Your Dragon.

_Strange things are happening to me_

She then looked at the bed she got up on then looked shocked as she saw the bed covers had changed from Chrono Cruscade to How To Train Your Dragon one with Astrid smirking.

_Strange things_

A bit later, Courage tried roaring though it was not successful. Then, Astrid, sighing, positioned him upright.

_Strange Things_

Then the pink dog roared like a dinosaur, causing Rainbow's parts to fly off in the process. Courage smiled at this and shook hands with Astrid.

_Ain't no doubt about it_

That evening, Rosette came to the Etch-a-Sketch then gasped as she saw the drawing of Astrid with her name on it, making her frown and glare at Astrid who was fixing Audrey Smith's hair.

_I had friends_

_I had lots of friends_

Rosette shook the Etc-a-Sketch furiously. A bit later, Yang, Larry, Zangief and Courage were using toy weights though Courage's handles had none.

_Now all my friends are gone_

All while Gibson the Pokedex watched while Astrid was using the motors on C-3PO to run like a tread mill.

_And I'm doing the best I can to carry on_

Rainbow watched then picked up the toy weight, trying to lift it, only to fall back after her arms pulled apart.

Later, Rosette took out the chekcker board and looked for Pinkie under the bed.

_I had power (power)_

_I was respected (respect)_

She then noticed Pinkie's tail going by the bed, making Rosette cornered. She took a peek as she saw both Pinkie and C-3PO helping Astrid with the package she came in.

_But not anymore_

_And I've lost the love to the one whom I adored_

Rosette furiously kicked the checker board, making a checker piece ricochet to the drawer and into her mouth.

_Let me tell you about the strange things are happening to me_

Later, Astrid and Pinkie sat on Amu's bed and Astrid pet Pinkie on the head, making Pinkie's curly tail twitch.

Rosette who was sitting on the other end, kept getting whacked in the face by the tail.

She finally got fed up with it and knocked Pinkie off the bed. After the back end fell, Pinkie's front end unwillingly followed.

_Strange things_

That night, Amu was placing all of her toys away until only Astrid and Rosette were left on the ground. She picked them both up and looked at each of them.

_Strange things are happening to me..._

That night, Amu was sleeping with Astrid on her bed while the other toys were asleep.

_Ain't no doubt about it_

Rosette peeked from inside the toy chest and saw Amu sound asleep with Astrid next to her. She was saddened at what she'd seen and wanted to cry. The nun sighed sadly and sank back in the toy chest, closing the lid.

_Strange things_

* * *

**End chapter**


	6. Ashley Armbruster The Toy Destroyer

The next day, Rosette decied to open the lid of the toy chest and take a peek to see if Amu was still around. The first couple of times Amu was still in the room but this time she saw was sure that the coast was clear.

Rosette threw the lid open and gasped, "Finally!" She took a couple of deep breaths then discovered that her head veil was missing. "Hey! Who's got my veil?" She looked around in the toy box until a toy shark named Bruce came out with Rosette's veil on his head.

"Look, I'm Rosette." Bruce said, "Time to bring out the weapon!"

Rosette laughed sarcastically at the shark then grabbed her veil and said, "Give me that!"

After she puts it back on her head, she jumped out of the toy chest and looked around the room until she noticed that Astrid was talking to Courage and Pinkie about something and listened.

Astrid looked a bit embarrassed as she said, "Say there, pink dog and energetic pony. Let me show you something. It looks as though I've been accepted into your culture." She lifted up her foot. "Your queen, Amu, inscribed her name on me."

Courage, Pinkie and Rosette looked at the bottom of Astrid's foot and saw the name 'Amu' written there. Rosette was shocked at how neatly it was written and the kind off ink that was used while Courage and Pinkie were impressed.

"Wow!" they both said then Courage got a good look and said, "With permanent ink too." This made Rosette growl and clench her fists.

"Well, I must get back to repairing my ship." said Astrid before walking away.

When Astrid is gone, Rosette looked at the bottom of her own foot and saw the name 'Amu' written there as well. The difference was that this one was written in a more childish scrawl and it was largely faded.

Chrono saw Rosette and started feel bad again. He figured that if he wanted to cheer Rosette up, this was as good a time as any.

"Don't let it get to you, Rosette." Chrono said.

Rosette, hearing him, put her foot down and quickly straightened up as he came over to her.

She cleared her throat and said, "Uh, let what? I don't- Uh,what do you mean? Who?"

"I know Amu's excited about Astrid but you know, she'll always have a special place for you." Chrono told Rosette, trying to make her feel better.

Rosette smiled a bit until Rainbow Dash flies by and said, "Yeah. Like the attic." She laughed and continued her way.

Rosette growled and angrily stomped away, yelling, "Alright! That's it!"

Chrono watched unhappily as Rosette marched across the room then glared at Rainbow and said, "Nice going, Rainbow!"

* * *

Astrid's cardboard ship was still sitting on top of the ABC blocks while the Viking girl herslef was laying down on a skateboard under the ship like a mechanic. C-3PO and Larry was standing by waiting for instructions.

Astrid held out her hand and said, "Unidirectional bonding strip."

C-3PO turned to Larry and said, "Miss Hofferson wants more tape!"

"I'm on it!" said Larry then grabbed some with his mouth.

While Larry was getting the tape, Rosette went up to Astrid and got ready to give her a piece of her mind. She pulled Astrid out from under the ship and glared at her.

Astrid looked up at Rosette, confused as the nun said, "Listen, Huffy, you stay away from Amu. She's mine and no one is taking her away from me."

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked, clearly confused then turned her attention to C-3PO and Larry and asked, "Where's that bonding strip?"

Astrid rolled back under the ship but Rosette pulled her back and said, "Another thing. Stop with this Viking girl thing. It's getting on my nerves."

Astrid sat up and glared at Rosette, "Are you saying you want a lodge a complaint with Hairy Hooligans?"

Rosette smirked and said as she gripped her gun, "Oh, okay, so you want to do it the hard way, huh?"

Astrid stood up, face to face with Rosette and said, "Don't even think about it, penguin woman!"

"Oh, yeah, tough girl?" Rosette yelled then jumped at Astrid with her gun and hit her in the chest.

Astrid screamed like she was in pain then fell to the floor, holding her chest and gasping. Rosette wasn't sure how to react like this. Astrid kept on holding her chest and gasping until she realized something odd then looked at her chest and was surprised.

"I'm not bleeding." Astrid said to herself. She then got back up and glared at Rosette, "How dare you strike at my chest without telling me that your gun won't kill me! I thought I was going to bleed to death!"

Rosette was shocked at first but then she was starting to realized something; Astrid didn't know that she was a toy!

"Wait a minute, you actually think you're THe 'Astrid Hofferson'?" Rosette asked before started to laugh, "Oh, all this time I thought it was an act!" She turned towards everyone in the room. "Hey, guys, look! It's the real Astrid Hofferson!"

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Astrid asked, glaring at Rosette.

Rosette held her hands up defensively and said, "No, of course not." Then she pointed behind Astrid and screamed, "Astrid, look! A dragon!"

"Where?" Astrid asked, turning around to fight the dragon. That's when Rosette started laughing her head off. Astrid realized right away that she'd been tricked and she wasn't very happy about it.

Just then, eveyone heard a dog barking and stopped what they were doing and looked at the window. The barking was followed by a female voice which everyone recognized.

"Yesssss!" the female voice yelled then started laughing maniacally along with dog's bark. Hearing this made Pinkie yelped and hide under the bed.

"Uh-oh." said Rosette, now scared.

Pinkie peeked from under the bed and said, "It's Ashley!"

"I thought she was at summer camp!" said Courage as he and the others went towards the window to see what was happening.

"They must've kicked her out early this year." said Applejack.

As they got on top of the desk in front of the window, Courage whined, "Oh no! Not Ashley!"

"...Incoming!" the voice yelled again. Thye all looked outside and saw a girl in the backyard throwing rocks at a toy in the yard.

Next to her was a bulldog named Butch.

Rainbow cringed and asked, "Who is it this time?"

"I can't tell." said Rosette after trying to get a good look. She then turned back to the room and asked, "Hey, where's Spike?"

Spike came up to her and said before handing Rosette the binoculars, "Right here, Rosette."

Rosette grabbed the binoculars and survey the scene while the others coward.

"Oh, no." Courage whined, trying to look away, "I can't bare to watch one of these again!"

"Me too." a yellow pegasus named Fluttershy cried out while the two unicorns named Rarity and Twilight looks to see what Rosette was doing.

"I get the feeling that the whole town is on crisis.' Twilight said.

"Whoever that girl did will had to learn some manners." Rarity added.

Rosette looked into the background and saw a kid with an orange parka with a huge M-80 strapped to his back with masking tape.

"Oh no...it's Kenny McCormick." Rosette sadly told the others.

"How did he get here?" Rarity asked.

In Ashley's backyard, Ashley was playing one of her twisted games like the toys knew she could do and said, "Stay where you are, citizen! One move and that dynamite will go off! We will try to help you as soon as we can. Can you hear me?"

"What's going on?' Astrid asked in concern.

Rosette looked back at her and said, "Nothing that concerns you viking girls. Just us toys."

"I'd better take a look anyway." said Astrid, taking the binoculars from Rosette. She looked in the backyard and gasped when she saw the parka kid. "Why is that kid strapped to an exploding device?"

Rosette redirected Astrid's view and answered, "That's why. Ashley." Astrid looked and saw Butch still barking wildly.

"Well, that sure is a hairy thing." Astrid commented. Rosette looked at what Astrid was looking at and saw that it was the dog.

"No, no, that's Butch, you idiot!" said Rosette then redirected the binoculars and said, "That is Ashley!"

Astrid looked and saw a girl with straight blonde hair that goes down her shoulders and pink lips, wearing a pink hairband, a pink shirt, a dark gray skirt, a skirt, long socks and black chunky-heeled shoes. This is Ashley Armbruster the toy destroyer.

Astrid looked at Rosette, confused and asked, "You mean that happy child?"

Rainbow scoffed and said, "That's no happy child."

"She tortures toys just for fun." Courage added as they watch Ashley got out a box of matches.

Astrid's face turned serious and said, "Well, then we've got to do something!" Astrid stepped up onto the window ledge and made the other toys gasp.

"What are you doing? Get down from there!' Chrono shouted as he tried to get Astrid down before someone saw her.

"Yeah, you're going to get hurt!" Rarity agreed.

"I'm going to go teach that girl a lesson." said Astrid.

Rosette rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, sure. You go ahead. Kill her with your scary weapon." Rosette presses a button that activates the swinging noise. Astrid, alarmed, pulls her blade away.

"Be careful with that! It's extremely dangerous!" Astrid yelled.

While Rosette and Astrid bantered, Spike looked at Ashley's backyard and saw her lighting up M-80.

"She's lighting it! She's lighting it!' Spike shouted.

"NO-O-O-O-O! KENNNY!" yelled Ashley in mock panic before running to hide behind her hand made fort.

"Hit the dirt!" Spike screamed then jumped inside. The others jumped in as well just in time to avoid the explosion. There was a huge explosion and dirt clouds and toy shrapnel rained down along the side of Amu's house.

After that, they heard Ashley cheering, "Yes! He's gone! He's history!" They all peeked out the window to see Ashley jumping up and down in victory while Butch continued barking.

They saw a huge black scorch mark where Kenny once stood and felt terrible. Azmaria wanted to cry when she saw this while Satella comforted her. Fluttershy began to cry too as tears ran from her eyes but luckily, her pet bunny, Angel comforted her too.

Astrid glared at the scene and said, "I could've stopped her."

"Astrid, I would love to see you try." Rosette said, smiling slightly. Then she gestured to Ashley's backyard. "Of course, I'd love to see you as a crater."

As they watched Ashley cackle and dance around the crater, everyone sighed sadly. Truth to tell, this was one of the reasons why they were moving to a new house. This girl, Ashley Armbruster, was a terrible influence on both Amu and Ami.

Chrono sighed sadly and said, "The sooner we move the better."

It was on days like this that made everyone really anxious about the move. Once they move out of this house, they'd be far away from that monster, Ashley!

* * *

**End chapter**


	7. Rosette's Big Mistake

The next few days were a little family had gotten a lot of packing done and they were going to move in a couple of days. They were already a real estate sign outside that said 'For Sale'. Underneath it was 'Sold' sign.

Amu was currently in her room, playing with Rosette and Astrid. Her room was mostly full of boxes that were filled with things that she packed already. The only thing that wasn't packed seemed to be her bed.

"Nobody messes with the Hairy Hooligans!" Amu declared, pretending to be Astrid.

As Amu was making Astrid attack Rosette, her mother came in and said, "All this packing is starting make me hungry. What would you say to dinner at, oh, let's see, Planet Eats?"

"Planet Eats? Cool!" Amu cheered and ran out of the room, dropping Astrid and Rosette on her desk in the process.

With both Amu and her mother were gone, the toys decided to walk around and mingle. Rosette pushed off Astrid who was lying on top of her due to Amu dropping her and turned away from her. Everyone could hear what the humans were saying an dlistened including Rosette.

"Go wash your hands, sweetie. Your dad's getting Ami ready." Midori said from outside the room.

"Can I bring some toys?" Amu asked.

"You can bring one toy..." said Midori.

"Just one?" Amu whined.

Rosette, having heard the whole conversation, was a little concerned. If Amu could only bring one toy who was she going to pick?

"One toy?" Rosette asked herself. She then looked over at Astrid who was walking away towards the opposite end of the desk.

Rosette groaned as she watched Astrid. It's obvious that she would take Astrid with her to the restaurant. She then spotted a Magic 8 Ball and picked it up. She began to think that maybe she still had a chance. After all, just because Amu was going to Planet Eats doesn't automatically mean that she's bringing a Viking Girl doll.

"Will Amu pick me?" asked Rosette before shaking the 8 ball and looked at it again. A message appeared inside the 8 ball but it wasn't the one Rosette hoped for. "Don't count on it?"

Not happy about the answer, Rosette groaned and began shaking the 8 ball. Form the floor, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked up from their card game for a moment to see Rosette angrily shaking the 8 ball then shurugged it off and resumed their game.

After shaking the 8 ball, Rosette angrily threw it on the desk. The 8 ball rolled across the desk and fell behid it with a loud thud. Rosette got curious and decided to take a look. She peered down and saw that the 8 ball was wedged away down near the bottom. She noticed that the space was a black chasm, dark and deep just big enough to fit...a toy.

Rosette looked over at Astrid who was currently foraging through Amu's pen/pencil tray, looking for the 'tools' that she needed to repair her viking ship. She also noticed that Speedbuggy was sitting right behind Astrid. It was currently resting on the desk top, pointing in the direction where the 8 ball fell with the remote laying by its side.

Rosette smiled as she got an idea, an awful idea. Amu can't take Astrid to the restaurant if she can't find her. It was too perfect.

Rosette changed her calm face to a panicked one and ran over to Astrid, screaming, "Astrid! Oh, Astrid, Astrid Hofferson, thank goodness I found you! We need your help!"

"Really?" Astrid asked as she looked around, "What happened?"

"Down there." said Rosette, pointing to the back of the desk, "A toy was playing by there and he fell down! He's trapped and none of us can reach him!" She even pretended to cry as she was telling the fake story.

Astrid put on a serious face and said, "Then we have no time to lose!"

Astrid runs over to the back of the desk while Rosette smiles before going over next to Speedbuggy.

Peeking over, Astrid tries to look for the toy as she said, "I don't know. I don't see it."

"He's there, alright. Just keep looking. I'm sure you'll find him eventually." said Rosette as she hit the 'forward' button on the remote and steered Speedbuggy straight for Astrid.

Astrid looked up and asked, "What kind of toy-?" She gasped at the sight of Speedbuggy coming her way and dove to safety.

Speedbuggy smashed right into the base of a bulletin board. The impact forces the pushpins to fly out of the board. Astrid ducked as the pins landed all around her, sticking into the desk like arrows.

Rainbow looked up from her card game when she heard the noise. She gasped when she saw the bulletin board slam right on top of a globe. The globe ended up falling out of its stand and started rolling towards Astrid.

Rosette stood frozen in her place in disbelief as she watched the chaos she unintentionally created.

Astrid saw the globe coming and started running, the globe in hot pursuit. It was almost like she was living a scene from an 'Indiana Jones' movie. As she was running, Astrid ended up log rolling on piles of pens and pencils but at the last second she jumped out of the way on the window ledge.

"What's going on over there?" a familiar voice asked. Rosette looked and saw Chrono and Twilight running to her.

"It's a long story." Rosette answered.

Just then, the globe struck a desk lamp and the arm swung all the way around. It was coming towards Rosette, Chrono and Twilight.

"Look out!" Twilight shouted as she ran out of the way while Rosette tackled Chrono to the ground. It barely missed the trio but Astrid wasn't able to dodge in time and went flying out the window.

"Astrid!" everyone screamed as they went up to try and help her.

Rosette ran to the window and looked down as she screamed, "Astrid!" She looked out the window but didn't see Astrid anywhere.

All of the other toys rushed over to the window sill to see if they could find Astrid but they weren't having any luck either. As everyone was freaking out, nobody noticed Rosette was sneaking away and Satella and Azmaria went to tend Chrono.

"Chrono, are you okay?" Azmaria asked.

"Yeah, guys. I'm fine." said Chrono, "What about Rosette and Astrid?"

"Rosette's fine but we're not sure about Astrid." said Satella then she turned to everyone at the window and asked, "Where's Astrid? Do you see her over there?"

"I don't see her in the driveway!" said Pinkie, getting scared, "I hate to say this but I think she might've bounced into Ashley's yard!"

Fluttershy gapsed at this and yelled, "Astrid!"

As everyone was panicking, Speedbuggy drove up to them and started making some sounds like he was trying to tell them something. Courage noticed this and got everyone's attention.

"Hey, everybody!" Courage yelled, getting the others' attention. "Speedbuggy's trying to say something! What is it, boy?"

Speedbuggy tried telling them what happened but it was hard to understand him. Rainbow got an idea of what happened, more like what she wants to think happened really.

"He's saying that this was no accident." said Rainbow.

Everyone turned to Rainbow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Chrono asked, getting up.

"I mean Humpty Dumpty was pushed...by Rosette!" said Rainbow before pointed accusingly at the blonde nun.

"What?" everyone screamed in disbelief.

"That's one heck of an accusation, don't you think, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Wait a minute. You can't really believe that I meant to knock Astrid out the window, can you, Dash?" said Rosette, feeling a little nervous.

"That's Rainbow Dash to you, you back-stabbing muderer!" Rainbow angrily yelled.

"Wait a second, it was an accident." said Rosette who was started to feel a little scared, "Come on, guys, you've gotta believe me."

"We believe you, Rosette!" said Pinkie, waiting for everyone else to give some support but nobody spoke up. She turned to Courage. "Right, Courage?"

Rainbow glared at the pink dog as if telling him not to take Rosette's side and made him back away as Courage said, "Oh man, I don't confrontation!"

Chrono stood protectively in front of Rosette and said, "I believe her too! Rosette's not a muderer!"

"Same here!" Twiight said along with Spike, Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Yeah!" Azmaria agreed, "Rosette's our friend!"

Satella nods at Azmaria's agreement.

Rainbow narrowed her eyes at Chrono and asked, "What makes you say that?"

Chrono blushed a little answered, "Well...she protected me."

"So?" Rainbow asked, not seeing that as a reason not to suspect Rosette.

"If she protected me from getting hit by that lamp." Chrono said, "it's a fair bet that she didn't knock Astrid out the window on purpose."

"So what?" Rainbow said, still not convinced, "She probably only saved you so that you would defend her."

"You know what I think?" Twilight asked, "You're jealous because Rosette was always Amu's favorite toy. And now you want to blame Rosette for a crime you're not even sure that she meant to commit just to make her look bad when she's not."

"That's what you and Chrono think?" Rainbow asked, "Well, from where I stand, there aren't any other conclusions."

Rosette was about to say something back but Gutsy came out of the pigeon bucket and started yelling, "Where is your nindo, missy? You are an absolute disgrace! You don't deserve to-!"

Rosette had heard enough as she closed the lid on the bucket. She couldn't believe this was happening; her friends were turning against her because of a stupid accident!

"Couldn't handle Astrid cutting in on your playtime, could you, Rosette?" said Rainbow as she walked forward to the blonde nun. Rosette backed away from the blue pegasus but ended up at the edge of the desk, "Didn't want to face the fact that Astrid might just be Amu's new favorite toy so you got rid of her. Well, what if Amu starts playing with me more? Well, Rosette? Are you gonna knock me out of the window too?"

"No! I would never do that." said Rosette as she held her hands up in defense.

Rainbow gave her a look that pretty much said that she wasn't buying it while Applejack came next to her and said, "I don't think we should give her the chance."

Just then the pigeon bucket's lid popped off and Gutsy, Valiant, Bugsy, Lockwood, Tailfeather and Loftly stood by waiting for the order to attack.

"There she is, pigeons!" Gutsy yelled, "Frag her!" He and the pigeons jumped out at once and grabbed a hold of Rosette. It was all that moment that the other toys decided to join in.

"Let's string her up by her pull string!" yelled Rainbow who charged at her along with Applejack and some other toys.

"I got dibs on her pocketwatch!" said Applejack.

Chrono and Twilight groaned at the scene.

"Would you guys stop it?" Chrono asked.

"Yeah, you're hurting her!" Twilight said.

"I don't like it when everyone fights." Fluttershy muttered in sadness.

"Stop that right now!" Rarity shouted.

"Tackle her!" yelled Applejack who, along with the others, was ignoring Chrono, Twilight and Rarity.

That's when Rainbow Dash and Big Macintosh each grabbed one of Rosette's arms while Larry wrapped around her legs. Rosette was starting to really scared now; not only were her friends mad at her but they also wanted to kill her.

"No! Wait! Stop!" Rosette screamed, "I can explain everything!"

The toys were all just about ready to attack Rosette when they all heard a couple of very familiar voices comig from the hallway.

"Amu, come on! It's almost time to go!" Midori called.

"Okay, Mom, I'll be right down!" Amu called back, "I've gotta get Astrid!"

Everyone gasped and Gutsy yelled, "Retreat!" Everyone dropped Rosette and ran to thier places.

Amu wnet into her room to get Astrid but to her surprise, the Viking girl doll wasn't on the desk where she left her. She started looking around her room to find her. She hen decided to ask her parents if they knew.

"Mom, Dad! Do either of you know where Astrid is?" Amu called to them.

"No, I haven't seen her!" Midori replied.

"Me neither!" Tsumugu called.

As Amu was loking in vain for Astrid, Rosette watched painfully. She was starting to feel terrible for what happened. She then heard someone silently call to her. She looked and saw Rainbow and Etch peeking out of a packing box. Etch scribbled a hangman's hoose while Rainbow pointed an accusing hoof at Rosette's direction. Rosette knew hwat they meant and gulped.

"Amu! We're heading out the door!" Tsumugu called to her.

"But Mom, Dad, I can't find her!" Amu protested.

"Well, honey, just grab some other toy! Now come on!" Midori called.

Seeing this as her cue to freeze, Rosette laid back down and froze. Amu sighed and said, "Okay." With that, she grabbed Rosette and left the room.

When she got inside, Amu began walking to the car to join her parents and little sister. She was dragging Rosette as she made her way to the family van. She was feeling a little upset that she couldn't find Astrid but she didn't really mind taking Rosette in her place.

"I couldn't find my Astrid." said Amu, "I know I left her right there on my desk."

"Sweetie, I'm sure she's around." said Midori.

"Yeah, you'll find her." said Tsumugu.

Unknown to the family, there was something in the bushes nearby the driveway. A pair of hands parted the foilage and a doll peeked out from behind them. It was Astrid! And she was alright! She looked around and spotted Rosette with Amu. She growled and ran after the van as it was pulling out. As the van was pulling out, Astrid managed to grab the rear fender and ride along with them. She was going to get Rosette, not matter what it took she would get even!

Back in the house, everyone was lowering a chain of Wickersham monkeys to the bushes to try and save Astrid but what they didn't know was that she wasn't even there anymore.

It wasn't even close when Pinkie called to Courage, "It's too short! We need more Wickershams!"

"There aren't anymore! That's the whole barrel!" Courage replied, throwing the barrel away. He went over to the window and called, "Astrid! The Wickershams aren't working! We're formulating another plan! Stay calm!"

As Courage was calling to the bushes, the other toys pulled the Wickersham chain back up.

Fluttershy then let out a worried sigh and asked, "Oh, where could she be?"

"Don't worry, we'll find her." said Twilight.

"That's right," said Rarity, "Remember, never ever give up hope."

Fluttershy smiled at them and said, "Thanks, guys."

* * *

**End chapter**


	8. Hitching A Ride

Later, the Hinamori family arrived at a gas station to refuel the van. After pulling into one of the pumps, Tsumugu and Midori got out of the car to use the pump. Amu unbuckled her seatbelt and folllowed close behind, leaving Rosette in the car by herself with a sleeping Ami in the car.

"Can I help pump the gas?" Amu asked.

"Sure!" Midori answered, "I'll even let you drive."

"Really?" Amu asked hopefully.

"Yeah," said Midori, "When you're sixteen."

"Ha ha, very funny, Mom." Amu sarcastically replied.

And with that, Amu and her parents went to refuel the van, leaving Rosette and Ami in the car. When she was sure that theet were out of ranger, Rosette came to life. She stared up at the sun roof, still upset over what happen. She couldn't believe the others would actually think she'd do something like that on purpose. She may have wanted to trap Astrid behind the desk but she would never hurt anyone. The only ones who seemed to believe her are Chrono, Pinkie, Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy. Rosette sighed sadly as she continued to stare upward.

"Oh, great." the nun girl said, "How am I ever convince those guys it was an accident?"

Rosette was about to close her eyes when suddenly a shadow came over her. She loooked up and saw someone over the edge of the sun roof. She couldn't believe her eyes; could this be Astrid?

"Astrid?" Rosette asked.

The figure jumped down on the back seat and landed right in front of Rosette who sat up and got a better look at the person in front of her. It was Astrid! But Rosette didn't seem to notice how mad she looked before Rosette exclaimed happily, "Astrid! You're alive! This is great! Oh, thank goodness, I'm saved! I'm really saved! Amu will find you here, she'll take us back to the room and then you can tell anyone that this was all just a big mistake. Huh?" Astrid didn't respond. All she did was stare at Rosette angrily which puzzled the blonde nun. "Right? Astrid? Is something wrong?"

Astrid sighed and finally answered, "I just want you to know that even though you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea we promote on my world."

"Oh, that's good." said Rosette before Astrid got in her face.

"But we're not on my world, are we?"

"No. I guess not."

Then, without warning, Astrid lunged for Rosette and the two of them went flying off the seat and out the open side door of the van. They hit the ground and rolled under the van, locked in mortal combat. Rosette tried to get away but Astrid grabbed her and threw her into one of the tires. This made Rosette pretty mad.

"Okay. That's it! You wanna fight! I'll give you a fight!" said Rosette as she charged at Astrid who punched her in the face before the nun girl could attack. Rosette growled and tacked Astrid to the ground and started punching her repeatedly. This kept up until Astrid finally managed to push Rosette off and made her land on the ground. Astrid got ready to do a body slam but Rosette saw that and rolled away just in time, causing Astrid to land roughly on the ground.

Rosette got back up and started punching Astrid's chest which made her voice box say, "Astrid Hofferson to the rescue!" over and over again.

Just then Astrid grabbed Rosette's wrist and twisted her arm behind her back and held itin a vice grip. This caused Rosette to scream in pain. She was about to attack Astrid again when they heard Amu and her parents heading towards the van.

"Next stop..." said Tsumugu from inside the van.

Amu jumped in and cheered, "Planet Eats! Yeah!"

After they got back inside, the van began to pull away from the gas station. Rosette gasped as she watched the car go and ran after it to try and catch up.

"Amu?" Rosette called, even though she was pretty sure that Amu couldn't hear her. She kept on running until she saw that the van was too far away for her to catch her. She stopped and watched as the van drove out of sight. Rosette looked wide eyed at the road ahead.

"Doesn't she realize that I'm not there?" Rosette asked aloud. Then she gasped and fell to her knees and said, "I'm lost! I'm a lost toy! This can't be!"

As Rosette sat down and cried, Astrid checked out their surroundings then pressed a button on her wrist and said, "Astrid Hofferson Mission Log. The local guardian and I seem to be at a huge refueling station of some sort."

Rosette whipped around as her face had turned from panic to seething anger. At that moment, she was not happy.

"You!" Rosette yelled, charging at Astrid.

Just as Rosette was getting close to Astrid, they both heard a really loud truck horn. They looked up and saw a big truck coming their way. Astrid drove off to the side while Rosette collaped right where she stood on the pavement. The truck kept coming closer and closer until it finally stopped. A huge tire stopped just millimeters away from Rosette's nose.

Rosette, petrified with fear, slowly backed away from the tire. She continued to back away until she bumped into Astrid.

"According to my hometown-" Astrid began to say but was cut off by Rosette who snapped, "Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot!"

Astrid turned her attention to Rosette and whispered, "Penguin, this is no time to panic."

"This is the perfect time to panic!" Rosette whispered back, "I'm lost, Amu is gone, they're going to move from their house in two days and I'm probably not going with them and it's all your fault!"

"Wait a minute. My fault?" Astrid asked in shock, "You're the one who pushed me out of the window of the first place!"

Rosette groaned and said, "Oh, yeah? Well if you haven't shown in your little cardboard viking ship and taken away everything that was important to me-"

Before Rosette could finish, Astrid cut her off and said, "Don't talk to me about importance. Because of you, the security of this entire universe is in jeopardy."

"What?" Rosette asked in shock, "What are you talking about?"

Astrid sighed and walked over to the edge of the truck tire. She pointed to the stars as she explained to Rosette, "Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, Van Kliess has been secretly building away a weapn with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet. I alone have information that reveals this weapon's only weakness." She pointed an accusing finger at Rosette. "And you, my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Berk."

The two were silent for a moment until Rosette shouted, "You...Are...A...Toy! You aren't the real Astrid Hofferson! For crying out loud, you're an action figure! You are a child's plaything!"

As Rosette caught her breath, Astrid stared at her oddly and said, "You are a sad strange little woman and you have my pity. Farewell." She turned and walked away from Rosette.

The nun girl saw this but didn't try to stop her. She didn't think she could stop her and she didn't really want to.

"Oh yeah? Well, good riddance, you looney!" Rosette called and then walked away in the opposite direction and grumbled, "Rendezvous with Berk. How ridiculous."

As she was walking, Rosette seemed to have forgotten all about the fact that she was still lost and stranded. Her best chance of leaving this place without getting run over would be if another family came by and found her by chance. Then Rosette cooled down and remembered her problem which made her sigh sadly. Just then, she heard the sound of screeching tires followed by the gas station bell. She looked and saw a truck of some kind parked in front of the gas station.

"Hey, Gas Dude!" the guy called.

A man came out and asked, "You talking to me?"

"Yeah, man, can you help me?" the guy in the truck said back, "Do you know where Robin Lane is?"

"Just a moment..." the gas station attendant replied.

Unknown to them, Rosette was nearby and getting a good look at the truck's logo. She knew that logo, it was the logo for Planet Eats and Amu and her family were going there!

"Planet Eats...Amu! I can go home!" Rosette said to herself then took a step forward towards the truck. She stopped when she realized something, "Oh no! I can't show my face in that room without Astrid."

Rosette ran back under the tanker truck to try and find Astrid. She found her but the viking girl was at the far end of the truck and walking away. She knew she had to get Astrid to come back so she called to her.

"Astrid! Astrid, come back!" Rosette called.

"Go away!" Astrid called back as she continued walking.

"No! Don't go, Astrid!" said Rosette who was starrting to get a litte desperate. Rosette looked back at the truck and noticed something on the top. Atop of the truck was a rocket with the Planet Eats logo on it. She figured that the bes way to get Astrid to go along was probably to go along with Astrid's delusion. So, she played along.

"Astrid, you have to come back!" Rosette called, "I found a viking ship!"

Astrid stopped in a mild walk and looked back at Rosette and asked, "Really?"

"Yes!" Rosette called back, "It's a viking ship, Astrid!"

Astrid smiled and run over to where Rosette was. The nun girl smiled when she saw Astrid coming back to her; she was going to be okay, thank goodness!

"Where is it?" Astrid asked.

"It's this way. Follow me." said Rosette and then she ran towards where the truck is, Astrid followed close behind.

Back at the gas station, the attendant as giving the delivery guy directions, unaware that two certain toys were watching them.

"C'mon, man, hurry up." said the delivery guy, "The food's getting cold here."

As the two men were talking, Rosette and Astrid eyed the parked delivery truck from within the safety of a nearby oil can display. Rosette decided to make up a lie to tell Astrid about the truck, figuring that it may be the only way to get her to go in.

"Um, did you hit your head?" Astrid asked, seeing the truck, "That's not a viking ship, it's a truck."

"Actually, it's not." Rosette lied, "It's only disguised as one to fool anyone who might try to rob them."

"Really?" Astrid asked, "That's brilliant!"

Rosette nodded and explained further, "This particular ship is going to return to it's port after it jettisons it's food supply."

"It will?"

"Yes. And when we get there, we might be able to find a way to transport you home."

Astrid thought about it for a second and replied, "Alright, let's go."

Astrid made a beeline for the passenger side door so she could get in there but Rosette freaked out and ran after her. The nun girl didn't want Astrid being seen at the front because the delivery man think she doesn't belong to anyone and keep her.

"Wait a second, Astrid!" Rosette called as she caught up to the viking girl, "Let's get in the back. No one will see us there."

"Sorry, Rosette but I don't that's safe." said Astrid, "There aren't any seatbelts in the cargo area. The cockpit's safer."

"Trust me, that's a bad idea." Rosette replied but Astrid was already climbing up, "Wait, Astrid! Astrid!"

Astrid scaled the front tire, grabbed an rear view mirror and swung herself up and into the truck. She was so fast, Rosette didn't have time to try and stop her. She looked back and saw that the delivery guy and the attendant were almost done talking.

"Okay so that's two lefts and then a right, huh?" the delivery guy asked.

"Yeah." said the attendant.

"Okay, thanks for the directions." said the delivery guy.

"No problem." said the attendant.

Rosette called for Astrid one last time but the viking girl didn't hear her. Then she heard the trucks' engine starting up. Knowing that the truck was going to drive away soon, Rosette ran around to the back to try and find a way inside. She found the back hatch and figured it was a good place to try. She scrambled up the bumper and threw open the hatch.

She began to climb inside carefully so as to not injure herself. She was almost in when the back hatch slammed back down on her rear end and sent her flying into the bed of the truck. As she was rubbing her rear, Rosette figured she could probably check on Astrid.

Rosette peeked through the dividing window into the front and saw Astrid sitting in the passenger's seat hidden by the food that was being delivered. She fastened the seatbelt and got was prepared for take off.

Rosette rolled her eyes and said to herself, "It'll be safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay. What an idiot!"

Just then, without warning, shifted into gear and hit the gas. This sent Rosette propelling to the back of the truck. She sat up and was dazed for a moment then recovered. It was around this point that she was starting to think that maybe she should've sat up front with Astrid.

The driver drove like a maniac the whole time. He took sharp turns and hills at high speeds. As he was driving, Rosette was helplessly thrown around the truck, she even crashed right into the dividing window. With every blow, Rosette yelped in pain.

The truck later drove up a hill and caused everything in the back to roll or slide down to the back. Rosette looked up just in time to see a tool box coming down. She screamed when she saw it coming closer and closer to her until finally...BAM! And she was unconscious through the rest of the ride. Right before she blacked out, Rosette wished she'd sat with Astrid.

* * *

**End chapter**

**Don't worry, Rosette is going to be fine as I write the next chapter.**


	9. Planet Eats

After the delivery was made, the truck finally arrived at Planet Eats and the driver left the truck. After the driver left glanced at the window and saw a model of a viking ship and smiled; she thought it was a real ship. And then she removed her seatbelt and looked out the window and saw two imposing animatronic Viking men standing in front of the Planet Eats entrance like guards.

She watched as some customers approached the entrance and the viking men parted their crossed pizza spears and said, "You are clear to enter. Welcome to Planet Eats."

astrid was so excited and couldn't wait to get inside and find a ship. So she jumped up to the window in between the cab and truck bed and pried it open.

"Penguin!" Astrid called but Rosette was nowhere to be seen. All Astrid saw was the tool box and a bunch of trash. "Penguin?"

Astrid was getting a little worried until she saw a tool box fall on its side and revealed...Rosette.

"Oh. There you are." Astrid said as Rosette got peeled off the back of the truck and fell into a pile of trash. "Now the entrance is heavily guarded. We need a way to get inside." Right away, Rosette coughed and sat up with a Mega-Gulp cup on her head. Astrid saw this and got an idea. "Good idea, Rosette. I like your thinking."

"Thanks. I think." said Rosette, "Wait, what did I just come up with?"

Astrid smirked and said, "Our way inside."

No sooner had she said that when she grabbed an empty burger container and put it on for a disguise. And then she had Rosette put on the mega-gulp cup along with a top and straw. Apparently, the plan was to sneak in behind humans dressed like discarded trash. Rosette was a little weary about the idea but she didn't have any better ideas so she went along with it. Right now they just had to wait for humans to enter or exit.

They didn't have to wait very long because another family went inside about five minutes later. The animatronics said the same thing they said before and then parted their spears and the doors opened. As the family went inside, Astrid saw this and got Rosette's attention.

"Now!" said Astrid and then she and Rosette started running for the doors. "Quickly, Penguin! The airlock is closing!"

Luckily, Rosette and Astrid made it inside just in time before the doors closed on them. Just as they started walking, the two froze in place and pretended to discarded trash. The reason was because a group of kids were running out.

When the kids are gone, Rosette and Astrid got up and started sneaking again, only for Astrid to bump into Rosette.

"Ow!" said Rosette. And then she turned around, using the straw as a periscope and said to Astrid, "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." Astrid said, mouthing it with the burger box.

Afterwards, they snuck in between two long rows of video games; Rosette even bumped into one. When they found a good hiding place, the toys took off their disguises and looked around.

Right now, they were in the arcade which is a viking-themed filled with hordes of children playing video games. The sounds of light from all the HI-TECH games overwhelmed the place. Astrid was impressed at how well equipped the 'viking port' was.

"What a viking port!" said Astrid before patting Rosette on the back, "Good work, Rosette."

Rosette was too busy looking at all the children in the arcade but none of them looking familiar to her. She was starting to think that she and Astrid had missed Amu and her family. Then sudden;y, she heard a familiar voice and turned around and saw...Amu and her family!

"Mom, can I play Black Whole?" Amu asked her mother, "Please, please, please!"

"What's Black Whole?" Midori asked.

"Oh, it's so cool..." said Amu but Rosette couldn't really hear the rest of what she said very well. She was too happy to listen very well.

"Amu!" Rosette said to herself with hope filed voice. As the family started to walk away, Rosette got ready to follow until she remembered that she has to bring Astrid too.

Astrid looked around the area as she said, "Now we need to find a ship that's headed for Sector 24."

Astrid was getting ready to head in the opposite direction but Rosette grabbed her and said, "Wait a minute! No, Astrid! This way! There's a special ship. i just saw it!"

Rosette and Astrid started running through a corridor of video games looking for Amu and her family but Astrid thought they were looking for a viking ship. Rosette peeked from behind another video game and smiled when she saw Amu and her family coming their way.

"You mean it has hyperdrive?" Astrid asked, sounding interested.

"Hyper-active hyperdrive and astro...uh, turf." Rosette lied. And then she turned back to the Hinamoris and said, "C'mon, c'mon, that's it!"

Astrid wasn't paying attention to what Rosette was looking at. She was too busy wondering where the ship was that Rosette was talking about.

"Where is it?" Astrid asked, looking around the arcade, "I don't see the-Viking Ship."

Astrid stopped looking when she spotted a crane game that looked just like a viking ship. But from her point of view, it was actual viking ship that was ready to set sail. The way she saw it, this was her chance to get back home and she had to take it. So she made run for the 'viking ship' while Rosette was watching Ami's approaching stroller.

"Alright, Astrid, get ready...get set..." said Rosette, unaware that Astrid had just taken off, "Okay, Astrid, when I say 'go', we're gonna jump in the basket-" Rosette turned around but didn't see the viking girl. That is until she looked over at the crane game. "Astrid!" Rosette screamed as she saw Astrid jump into the 'prize' slot. Rosette groaned at this and then noticed the family leaving, "No! Ugh! This cannot be happening to me!"

If it was just her alone, Rosette would've just gone after the family but since Astrid was there too, she had to make sure they both got home. So she started marching over the crane game but she stopped for a moment because of approaching people. Rosette could tell that this was going to take awhile.

Meanwhile, Astrid was climbing over the partition that divides the deposit slot from the prize toys. When she reached the top, she leaped over and landed in a pile of squeeze toys. They looked like yellow pill shaped people with goggles, blue overalls, black gloves and black shoes. They were Minions.

"A stranger!" one minion said in excitement.

"From the outside!" said another who was equally excited.

"Oh..." they all said at once.

"Greetings! I'm Astrid Hofferson! I come in peace!" said Astrid. In response, the minion squeeze toys all approached her at once like excited children asking her about the outside.

Back outside, Rosette finally had an opening and decided to take it. She rushed over to the crane game and went in through the prize slot. She climbed up the side of the deposit slot and looked over. She saw Astrid talking the Minion squeeze toys.

"This is an intergalactic emergency!" Astrid announced, "I hate to do this but I need to commandeer your vessor to Sector 24! Who's in charge here?"

All of the Minion toys pointed upward said in unsion, "The claw!" Astrid and Rosette looked up as well and saw the crane game claw dangling above them.

"The claw is our master." said one Minion.

"The claw chooses who will go and who will stay." said another.

Rosette sighed at what the Minions explained and said to herself, "This is ludicrous." Just then, she heard laughing. It sounded both familiar and scary.

Rosette turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see...Ashley Armbruster. At that moment, Ashley was playing a dragon version of Whack-A-Mole and she lost. In frustration, Ashley threw the hammer at the game and started walking over to the crane game.

"Oh no! Ashley!" Rosette gasped. And then she leapt over and tackled Astrid, burying the two of them in the squeeze toys and screamed, "Get down!"

Ashley didn't notice the two toys dive into the pile as she fished a couple of quarters out of her pocket. After getting out her change, Ashley put it into the machine and got ready to move the claw.

Inside the machine, Astrid glared at Rosette and asked, "What's gotten into you, Penguin? I was-"

"You are the one that decided to climb in this-" Rosette interrupt her until a Minion shushed her.

"The claw. It moves."

As the Minion said this, the claw was moving. It moved into position and hovered above the area where Rosette and Astrid were. And then it dropped and grabbed hold of the Minion toy that was right on top of Astrid and started pulling it up.

"I have been chosen!" said the Minion as it was being pulled up, "Farewell, my friends! I go on to a better place."

"Gotcha!" said Ashley as she moved the Minion to the deposit slot. And then she saw Astrid among the pile of Minion toys. "An Astrid Hofferson! No way!"

Rosette realized that she and Astrid were probably in trouble and started looking around for a way out. Suddenly, she spotted a small repair door behind a pile of Minion toys. Seeing her chance to escape, Rosette pushed a bunch of Minions aside and made her way to the door. When she finally made it, Rosette started trying to pry the locking latch open. After a few attempts, Rosette finally got it open.

While Rosette was doing this, Ashley lowered the claw done and it grabbed hold of Astrid. Ashley smiled as the viking girl was being pulled up.

"Yes!" Ashley cheered.

Rosette saw Astrid being pulled up and gasped. And then she rushed over to her and screamed, "Astrid, no!"

Luckily, Rosette grabbed onto Astrid's feet just in time and started a tug-of-war game with the claw. While pulling, Rosette pulled with all her might until she was able to get Astrid out of Ashley's view. Ashely saw this and was pretty unhapppy.

"Wha-? Hey!" Ashley yelled as she saw Astrid being pulled down.

Rosettte was pulling with all her might, still tugging against the claw. She was almost out the door with Astrid when the Minions saw this and pulled her away.

"She has been chosen." said a Minion.

"She must go." said another one.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Rosette screamed as the Minions pushed her and Astrid to the surface. "Stop it! Stop it, you pill looking people!"

When she saw that she was approaching the surface, Rosette knew that she had no choice but to act lifeless. So she did just that. When they reach the surface, Rosette and Astrid hung from the claw, frozen.

Ashley smiled at this and said, "Alright! Double prizes!" When Rosettte and Astrid were dropped in the prize door slot, Ashely took them out, smiled sinisterly and said, "Let's go home and...play."

At the sound of the word 'play', Rosette started inwardly freaking out. You see, when Ashley says 'play', she really means she wants to torture them until they broke. Rosette wanted to get away but since the toy aren't allowed to move in the presence of humans, she couldn't do anything. This doesn't look too good!

* * *

**End chapter**


	10. Terror In Ashley's Room

After Ashley got her three prizes, she put them in her backpack and left the restuarant. And then she started to walk home with her backback in hand and humming to pop music that she was listening to on her white iPod.

The ride felt hours long to Rosette, even though it wasn't hours. Rosette was so scared of what would happen to them that she was wishing for anything to happen so that they wouldn't have to go to Ashely's. She knew that they were closer and that they weren't get away.

Astrid peeked outside through the zipper and saw Ashley's house. She also recognized Amu's house which was right next door and thought this was a good thing that they were so close.

Astrid turned to Rosette and said, "Penguin! I can see your dwelling from here! You're almost home."

The Minion smiled and said, "Nirvana is coming! The mystic portal awaits!"

"Will you be quiet?" Rosete snapped at the Minion and then she said to both him and Astrid, "You guys don't it, do you? Once we go into Ashley's house, we won't be coming out."

Right after Rosette said that, Ashley finally reached the front door. When she opened it, Butch was right there in front of her. He started barking madly and tried lunging for the backpack.

"Whoa, Butch! Hey, boy. Sit." Ashley said to her dog. The dog begrudgingly obeyed her. "Good boy! Hey, I've got something for you."

When Rosette saw her hand reached into her bag, she turned to Astrid and the Minion and loudly whispered, "Freeze!" And they did.

Ashley grabbed the Minion and took it out of the bag. Rosette and Astrid peeked out the zipper and watched as Ashley gently placed the Minion on Butch's snout.

"Ready, set, go!" Ashley yelled.

In one quick motion, Butch flipped the Minion up, caught it in his mouth and rabidly shook it back and forth. Rosette and Astrid could only watch in horror as this was happening. As much as they wanted to help the poor thing, they couldn't do anything.

"Brittany! Tyler!" They heard Ashely call, "Hey, guys!"

Rosette and Astrid looked up at the stairs and saw two kids coming down the stairs. Rosette guessed that they must be Brittany and Tyler, Ashley's siblings. Rosette also noticed that Brittany had an plush doll with blue green hair in pigtails and blue eyes. Rosette recogized her as a Miku Hatsune toy.

Unlike their older sister, Brittany and Tyler didn't break their toys for fun. They actually played nicely with them. The only problem was that a lot of times when she couldn't think of anything to do to her own toys. She'd take theirs and wreck them and they were unable to do anything about it.

"What?" Brittany and Tyler asked.

"Did I get my package in the mail?" Ashley asked. Rosette was afraid to find out what it was.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and answered, "We dunno." She then began playing with her Miku.

"What do you mean, you guys don't know?" Ashley asked.

Brittany and Tyler glared a little at their sister more insistently as Tyler said, "We don't know!"

Ashely noticed the toy that her little sister and got an idea. "Oh no, Brittany!" she said in a mock concern.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Look! Miku!" Ashley said, pretending to be concerned and then she grabbed her sister's toy right out of her hand.

"Hey!" Brittany yelled when her toy was taken from her.

"She's sick." Ashley added, still faking concern.

"No, she's not!" Tyler snapped as Brittany began to panic. They both remembered this all too well, every time Ashely says one of their toys is 'hurt' or 'sick', she takes it to her room and does something bad.

Brittany tried to get Miku back but Ashley pulled it away from her reach and said, "I'll have to perform one of my...operations!" And then she ran up the stairs.

"No! Leave her alone!" Brittany yelled as she and Tyler ran after their sister, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Ast the siblings' chase went on, Rosette panicked, even from inside the backpack she could see where they were going. They were going up the stairs right to where Ashley's bedroom was.

"Not Ashley's room...not there..." Rosette muttered to herself in panic.

Ashley laughed as she ran up the stairs and raced for her room, Tyler and Brittany in hot pursuit. They were begging and pleading for her to return Brittany's toy but she ignored them.

"Ashley! Give her back!" Tyler yelled as Ashley reached her door.

"Ashley! Ashley!" Brittany yelled also.

The two siblings ran as fast as they could but it was too late. By the time they got to their sister's door, she slammed the door right in their faces and locked it but Tyler and Brittany wasn't giving so easily, they pounded the door repeatedly and yelled through it.

"Ashely! Open this door!" Tyler yelled.

"Give Miku back!" Brittany screamed, "Give her back now or we're telling Mom!"

Ashely ignored their siblings and carelessly tossed her bag on her bed. And then she walked over to her makeshift workbench with Miku and started pretending to be a doctor.

"Oh no. We have a sick patient here, nurse." Ashley said, pretending to be a doctor, "Prepare the O.R., STAT!" Ashley clicked on a bare bulb that was dangling from above her table which was full of several objects that would be used by a contractor or something. Rosette and Astrid watched from the safety of the backpack while Ashely put Miku's head into a vise. "Patient is...pre-e-epped." Ashely tightened the vise before opening her tool chest and put on her painter's mask she was a surgeon. "No one's ever attempted a double bypass brain transplant before." She reached into a crate full of junk that was nearby and pulled out an Aerodactul. Deciding that this one was perfect, she brought it over to the table where Miku was. "Now for the tricky part-pilers!"

Rosettte covered her eyes while the 'operation' was going on but Astrid had hers wide opened and watched the whole thing.

She shivered of what she was watching and whispered to Rosette, "Am I right to assume that she's never been to medical school?" The nun girl nodded in concern, her eyes still of the scene.

Ashley struggled for a moment trying to get the 'operation' done. When she was finally finished, she smiled while imitating a nurse, "Doctor, you've done it!" After the 'operation' was over, she picked up the toy and went to her door. "Brittany?" She opened the door to see Tyler and Brittany who are now worried and still standing there. "Miku's all better now." From behind her back, Ashley pulled out the Miku toy but she looked very different. Her head had been replaced with the Aerodactyl.

Seeing what her sister had done to her toy Brittany screamed at the top of her lungs as she and Tyler ran away.

"Mom! Mom!" Brittany yelled.

"You're not gonna believe this!" Tyler added.

"They're lying!" Ashley yelled, "Whatever they said, it's not true!" And then she threw the toy on the floor and angruly ran after her siblings, slamming the door behind her.

When Ashley is gone, Rosette and Astrid looked at the floor and saw Miku's body and the Aerodactyl's head seperated from each other. Rosette shook in fear while Astrid froze. Rosette looked over at one of the walls and saw what she assumed was a Lady Gaga poster. This sight made her shake even more. Upon further inspection, Rosette and Astrid saw what looked like a doll flattened by a waffle iron and a lava lamp full fo toy heads. There was no mistaking it, right now, they were both in toy hell.

"We are gong die." said Rosette, "I'm out of here!"

Without warning, Rosette bolted from the pack and ran. She leaped from the bed to a shelf and ran for the doorknob. She tried to open the door but it was no use, the knob just wouldn't buldge. "Locked!" She dropped to the floor and started looking around. "There's got to be another way out of here." Rosette began stealthily searching the room for another escape route whe she heard a rolling noise. When she looked, she saw a yo-yo rolling out from behind the box and then the yo-yo landed on its side. Rosette felt pretty shocked by what just happened so she grabbed a pencil from the floor and held it like a weapon. She continued to sneak around the room, hoping to find an exit. While she was looking for an exit, she felt like someone or something just ra right past her but whe she turned around, she didn't see anything. "Uh...Astrid? W-Was that you?" Rosette did't wait for Astrid to answer before she dropped the pencil and grabbed a flashlight. She shook nervously, afraid of what was in there. Then she heard a noise coming from under Ashley's bed. Fearing that it was something that would attack her, Rosette turned the flashlight on and shined it under the bed. She moved the light around under the bed for a bit until she saw a baby doll's head. Rosette calms down. "Hey! Hi there, little guy! Come out here! Do you know a way out of here!" In respose to Rosette's question, the baby doll crawled out from under the bed. When he came all the way out, Rosette was surprsed to see that it had a spider-like body from an erector set. When it turned its head, Rosette gasped seeing that its head only had one eye.

Rosette shook as the baby headed spder extended its legs up higher, making itself taller than her. The nun girl remained speechless and kept the light on the creature she dubbed Baby Face. They heard a sound and looked to see a Holli Would doll with a fishing rod for an arm and one leg was replaced with a scissor.

Rosette gulped at this and then she heard Jack-in-the-box music and looked to see a Jack-in-the-box not far from where she was standing. However, when it opened up, there was no clown doll but a rubber hand.

As she shook in fear, Rosette felt more strange things came started showing up. The next one's to come out from under the bed were a skateboard with an Ichigo Kurosaki's torso screwed to it, followed by a wind-up Jiminy Cricket with wheels instead of legs. And then a Yoda toy with a scorpion's lower body came out, saw the flashlight on and turned it off.

To this, Rosette screamed her head off and leaped back onto the bed. Astrid heard her scream and came out of the pack to see what happened. Rosette saw Astrid and hid behind her.

"A-A-A-Astrid! Same me!" the nun girl screamed.

Rosette and Astrid looked on and watched as the strange creatures grabbed the parts of the Aerodactyl and the Miku Hatsune toy. As they watched the toy parts get dragged into the shadows, Rosette didn't kow what to thinkg but Astrid had an idea.

"They're cannibals!" Astrid hissed, making Rosette scream and run back into the backpack with Astrid followed close behind.

Once they were inside, Astrid turned on her communicator and said, "May day! May day! Come in, Hairy Hooligans! Send reinforcements!" She paused for a moment. "Hairy Hooligans, do you copy?"

"Astrid, what are you doing?" Rosette asked, still scared.

"I was tryin to call for back-up. But I don't seem to be getting through. But don't worry, I can protect us." said Astrid before pointing her blade weapon outside. "I've set my weapon from spun to kill."

Rosette frowned at this and sarcastically said, "Oh, great idea. If any of them try to attack us, we can kill them to death."

* * *

While Rosette and Astrid were fighting for their lives, the toys back in Amu's room were looking for Astrid. Currently, Courage was pointing a flashlight at the driveway from Amu's window trying to find Astrid with Rainbow Dash, Chrono, Applejack and Pinkie Pie standing by.

When Courage heard a rustling sound from below, he pointed the flashlight at the bush and smiled, hoping it was Astrid moving around inside.

"Hey, you guys, I think I've found her." Courage announced and then called to the bush, "Astrid, is that you?" When he did that all they heard was a loud meow and then they saw a cat running around. "Snowball, will you get out of here? You're interfering with the search and rescue!" Just then the toys heard a sound and Courage looked to see what it was. When he saw that it was the Hinamori's car, he turned off the flashlight. "Look! They're home!"

Seeing the car pull up, the toys ducked behind the window sill and listened to what the humans were saying.

When the car parked, Amu and her parents got out, Midori got ready to unbuckle Ami to bring her in while Tsumugu was getting her out of the car. Amu, on the other hand, looked around trying to find Rosette but couldn't find her.

"Mom, have you or Dad seen Rosette?" Amu asked.

"Where was the last place you left her?" Tsumugu asked.

"Right here in the van." Amu answered.

"Oh, I'm sure she's there." said Midori, "You're just not looking hard enough."

"Why don't I help you look while your mother brings Ami inside?" Tsumugu offered.

"She's not here, guys." Amu insisted, "Rosette's gone!"

The toys all heard what Amu said and gasped.

"Rosette's gone?" Chrono said in disbelif.

Applejack rolled her eyes and said, "Well, what do you know, the weasel ran away." She walked from the window.

"See? I told you she was guilty." said Rainbow before following Applejack.

Courage followed Rainbow and Applejack and said, "Who would've thought she was capable of such atrocities?"

Chrono stayed on the window sill for a little while longer, Pinkie by his side. Right now, it seemed like Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, Azmaria, Satella and Chrono were the only ones who believed Rosette was innocent.

"You okay, Chrono?" Pinkie asked.

Chrono shook his head and said, "I'm really worried about Rosette, Pinkie. I hope she's okay."

"Me too, Chrono." said Pinkie.

* * *

**End chapter**


	11. Go Sailing No More

The next day, Ashely is up to his evil tricks again as she played one of her twisted games. And unfortunately, guess who the victim is this time.

"Oh! A survivor! Where's the rebel base! Talk!" yelled Ashely who is playing an interrogator as she slaps Rosette. As Rosette who is inanimate right now, landed on the floor hard, a smirking Ashley goes to a window that is block by a shade. "So you don't want to talk, eh?" He chuckles sinsterly as he opens the shade, allowing sunlight to come in. "Let's see if you will talk now." Rosette was forced to watch as Ashley gets a magnifying glass out and concentrates the beam on the nun girl toy's forehead. Suddenly, a white hot dorm begins to form and soon it started to smolder. "Where are your rebel friends now?" Ashley laughed sinisterly.

"Ashley! Your pop tarts are ready!" called Ashley's mother from downstairs.

"Alright!" laughed Ashley, excitedly before dropping the magnifying glass and runs out of the room.

As soon as the terror laughed, Rosette stood up, screaming. Her forehead is burning like mad. She tries to put the fire out before her forehead gets burn away. Luckily, Ashley left a bowl of cereal (with milk in it) lying nearby so she runs over and dunk her whole head in.

Astrid came ouver a bit relief as she removes two suction cups darts from herslef. She has the pillage of 'playing' with Ashley by allowing the girl to shoot the darts at her from the distance.

"You okay?" asked Astrid as she removes Rosette from the bowl. Luckily, the hot dot has been doushed but Rosette now has two Froot-Loops sticking to her eyes. Never minding this, Astrid grins as she slaps Rosette on the back. "Very good bravery, penguin. A lesser woman would've talked under such torture."

Rosette sighs as she picks up a spoon and looks into the reflection on its back. The burn mark is there. The nun girl groans as she rubs it. She is not liking Ashley's home at all.

"I sure hope this isn't permanent." Rosette groaned sadly. She wondered if she would ever see the girl again or that she could remain being Ashley's victim forever. Worst yet, she could ended up being one of the Mutant Toys!

"Still no word from Hairy Hooligans." Astrid said with a frown as he checked his 'communicator'. "We're not that far from the spaceport."

Rosette was about to speak until she sees something in the reflection's back that made her eyes light up. She turns to see if what she saw is true.

It is! Ashley hasn't shut the door all the way! Now Rosette and Astrid could run out and get free!

"The door. It's open! We're free!" laughed Rosette excited. For the first time ever, something right has happened.

Rosette makes a run for the door with a concerned Astrid in pursuit, saying, "Rosette, we don't know what's out there!"

"I'll tell you wha-" Rosette was interrupted however as she screams in alarm. The Mutant Toys that she and Astrid had dodged last night, has reappeared and got in the way of the door, seemingly blocking their only way out. With a yelp, Rosette hides behind Astrid. "They're gonna eat us, Astrid! Do something, quick!"

"Shield your eyes!" Astrid yelled as she aims her blade weapon at the Mutant Toys. All that happens, though, is a bright light shining on Baby Face. The Mutant Toys looks confused. What is this original toy doing? Even Astrid is confused as she puts her weapon down. "I don't get it! It's not working. I recharged it before I left. I-It should be good for-"

"You idiot, you're a toy! Use your karate-chop action!" yelled Rosette concerned. Without warning, Rosette grabs Astrid and pushes a button on the back, causing Astrid to unwillingly swing her weapon around. "Back, back you demons, back!"

""Hey, hey! Howe're you doin' that? Stop that!" asked Astrid confused. She is obviously unaware of the button on her back.

Back, back you demons! Get away!"

Instead of fighting back, the Mutant Toys just moved aside. If Rosette didn't know better, she coulda sworn that the things are afraid of her. But it doesn't matter as by this time, the two Amu toys have got to the open doorway.

"Rosette, stop it!" said Astrid in annoyance.

Rosette finally dropped Astrid and laughs at the Mutant Toys saying, "Sorry, guys but dinner's cancelled."

Rosette then makes a run out the door into the hallway. She runs down looking excited. Turning to see a stairway, she grins. All she has to do is climb these stairs, go out the front door and heads to Amu's place (making sure Astrid is with her). She will never be coming back to Ashley's house ever again!

As Rosette runs down the stairs, she said, excitedly, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home..."

But she was almost to the landing when she stops, frozen in fear. Something big is sleeping on the landing. It's Butch! The dog has previously decided to sleep there last night. Rosette gulps as she walks back up the stairs, trying her best not to wake Butch up. As Rosette got to the top of the stairs, something grabs her and pulls her against the wall, covering her mouth to stop her scream.

For a while, Rosette fears it's one of the Mutant Toys but a look shows that it was an annoyed Astrid who grabs her with her hand. Rosette tries to speak but Astrid's hand is muffling her.

"Another stunt like that, penguin and you're gonna get us killed." said Astrid in annoyance.

Angrily, Rosette got free from Astrid's hand and said, "Don't tell me what to do."

"Shhh!" said Astrid before looking down the stairs. Butch is still asleep, unaware of their presence. With a nod, Astrid runs across the opening to the stairs, making it to the halfway's other end. Once she arrives, she signals for Rosette to follow her.

Rosette gulps a bit. She was forced to crawl across the open area. She fears Butch may wake up any minute. Of course, she managed to make it and got to Astrid. For a while, it seems she is safe.

That is until she stood up. Rosette wasn't aware of it but her chord got caught on one of the curls of the iron railing nearby. The toys begin to sneak away, unaware that as Rosette walked away, the cord is being pulled farther and farther. They weren't aware of it until the cord snaps off the railing and flies back to Rosette.

Suddenly, Rosette looks alarmed as her own voice box screams out, "ALLLL RIIIGHTT!"

Rosette and Astrid looks horrified as they hear this. They try to quiet down. What they don't know is that the voice box has already succeeded to do in what Rosette and Astrid fear would happened: waking up Butch who opens his eyes suddenly.

Butch, hearing Rosette's voice box, growls as he begins to climb up the stairs to find out what is making that noise...and if he could eat it.

Meanwhile Rosette's voice box continued as it said, "Take that, demon! You're history!"

Seeing Butch about to come up to the stairs' top, the toys made a break for it, running to avoid being seen by the nasty dog.

"Split up!" Astrid shouted as Rosette nodded, not wanting to argue with that.T

There are two doors that open ajar at the hallway's other end. Astrid jumps into a doorway as Rosette goes into the other one. She slams the door just as Butch got to the stairs' top. Crash noises are heard from inside the door Rosette went through. She has entered the closet which was filled with junk Ashley and her family doens't bother to put away properly.

Butch hears this and makes his way to the closet. Astrid chose this time to peek out from the door she just entered. She looks alarmed as the dog begins to sniff and growl at the closet. He looks like he's about to try to enter...when he sense movement behind her.

Butch turns around and begins to enter Astrid's door. Astrid gets her weapon out, ready for a big fight. Just then, snoring is heard, stopping Butch where he's at. He and Astrid looked up and sees a man in a recliner watching TV. Well, he was but now he's sleeping. This is Ashley's dad, a man who can be a bit lazy. Knowing how Ashley's dad would get if he is woken up, Butch was forced to leave the room. Astrid waited until she's certain that the dog went down the stairs. When it's safe to do, Astrid then prepared to make her own exit.

But then a voice interrupted, "Calling Astrid Hofferson. Come in, Astrid Hofferson."

Astrid, surprised, turned and sees a How To Train Your Dragon logo on the TV. The coice coming from it, continued, "This is Berk! Astrid, can you hear me?"

"Berk!" Astrid exclaimed in excitement. They were trying to contact her. Now she can finally tell them where she's at and go home! At last! Astrid gets ready to use her communicator for communication but he is interrupted as a child's voice said, "Astrid Hofferson responding. Read you loud and clear."

Astrid looks confused as she looks up at the TV. The logo has now changed into that of two kids laughing as they played with somethiing that shocked Astrid. A toy that looks just like her!

"Astrid Hofferson, Berk needs your help!" said the voice.

"On the way!" said the kid into Astrid's communicator laughing.

"Astrid Hofferson!" exlaimed an offscreen chorus. Astrid doesn't understand what is going on. She, still confused, heads to the TV. The whole thing is a commerical.

"The world's greatest herione, now the world's greatest toy!" said a TV announcer. The Astrid toy on screen is removed from the box and is being shown. "Astrid has it all! A communicator!"

"Come in, Astrid Hofferson!" said a kid on the screen. Astrid looks dumbstruck as she looks at her communicator.

"Blade axe swinging acting!"

"Cool!" said another kid as she pushes a button on Astrid's back, causing her to swing the axe. Astrid remembers that is what happening...when Rosette was pushing her on her own back!

"Light that seems to show lasers!"

"Total annihilation!" said another kid pushing a button showing Astrid shooting out 'lasers'.

"Even an amazing sound system!"

One of the kids on the screen pushed one of the TV Astrid's button, the button said, "Come on, guys! We got a world to save!"

A shocked Astrid pushed the same button on herself. Like the TV Astrid's button, the button repeated those words.

"And best of all..." the TV announcer now speaks in a huge booming voice, "High pressure wings!"

The TV Astrid now said, "Nobody messes with the Hairy Hooligans!" As the Astrid toy 'flies' through the air on the TV, words appeared at the screen's bottom, causing the TV announcer to say in a bored voice, "Not a flying toy."

Astrid shook her head. She can't believe what she's hearing. Could what the commerical saying is true?

The TV announcer continued, "So go get youself an Astrid action figure and ride with the dragons very soon!"

The TV image now charges to a store aisle with a lot of Astrids in boxes. The local announcer said, "It is now available at Vector's Toy Palace everywhere."

Astrid looks dumbstruck. It can't be true! It has to be a joke, right! He can't possible...

She sees something on her arm. She sees the world that she didn't noticed until now. For molded on it are 'Made in USA.' Astrid looks shocked. She is not sure what to say after seeing and hearing all of this.

Astrid looked down as she slowly exited the room she was in. The same voice who sang the first two songs is now singing this one.

_Voice: Out among the stars I sit_

_Way beyond the moon_

_In my silver ship I sail_

_To a dream that ended too soon_

Astrid was near the staircase as she looked at the opened window.

_Now I know exactly who I am_

_And what I'm here for_

'You are a toy! You can't fly' were the words from Rosette that reached to her head.

_And I will go sailing _

_No more_

Astrid looked down for a moment, then looked at the sky, taking out the wings as she prepared herself.

_But no, it can't be true_

_I could fly if I wanted to_

_Like a bird in the sky_

_If I believed I could fly_

Astrid then positioned herslef as she said, "No one messes with the Hairy Hooligans!" She leapt toward the window as she looked like she was going to fly. But alas, it was not to be as Astrid began to fall down. Then, her arm broke off her. When she hit the ground near the bottom of the stairs, she gasped and looked sadly at her arm. She then sighed, realizing that she was a toy after all.

_Clearly I_

_Will go sailing_

_No more_

Astrid then lay back in defeat. As she wnet into toy mode, a familiar girl came walking in.

"Mom? Mom, have you seen my Duffy The Bear toy?" asked Brittany, looking around. She better hope Ashley didn't find it and uses it in yet another one of her evil experiments. She was still upset after what happened to Miku last night.

Suddenly, she felt like she has step on something. She looks down and sees Astrid with her arm broken off.

"What, dear? What was that?" asked her mother who is in another room, a bit tired.

Brittany grins as she picks up Astrid and her broken arm. Looks like Ashley has broken or wrecked another one of her toys. Well, no need for this one to lied on the floor like waste.

"Never mind." said Brittany as she looks at Astrid with another grin.

* * *

**End chapter**

**I feel bad for Astrid. She has now realized that she really is a toy and now her reality has shattered because of this. But don't worry, I go back working on "Yuuki Cross And The Seven Nations" as soon as I had to continue writing this in order to complete this.**


	12. The One Armed Viking Girl

Back in the closet, the doorknob moves a bit. Then the door suddenly opened along with a bunch of stuff fell out. Rosette groans as she tries to recover. The whole experiment was not pleasant for her, especially since she got tangled up in Christmas lights. Suddenly, a bowling ball came rolling out and hits her on the head hard, making her yelped.

"Ah, gee!" groaned Rosette as she feels her forehead coming out. After she recovers, she took a look. Good, Butch is no longer in sight. Time to tell Astrid this. Speaking of which, where is the viking girl who thinks she isn't a toy?

"Astrid, the coast is clear. Astrid, where are you?" she asked, looking around.

"Come on, guys! We got a world to save!"

Rosette froze a bit. That sounds like it came from Astrid's voice box. And to make things more complicated, Brittany's voice is heard, "Really? That is so interesting." Out of concern, Rosette went down the hallway to the source of the noise. She founds an open doorway and peeks in. What she saw, making her try not to laugh. It's Brittany's bedroom. Ashley's sister is in there, having some sort of pretend party. Her guests including dolls that looked like they could be the Disney Princesses. Today, however, she has a new guest which is the reason Rosette tries not to laugh...

It's Astrid. This toy is at the table, dressed in a pink apron and a blue hat with a flower.

"Would you like some tea, Mrs. Hofferson?" asked Brittany, holding out a cup which pretend tea.

"Astrid." said Rosette in concern. Although she likes to see more of this, she decided it's high time to get her out of there, espcially since she sees Brittany putting a tea cup in Astrid's broken arm and pouring imaginary tea right in it.

"It's so nice you could join us on such late notice." said Brittany with a grin.

"Hoo boy." groaned Rosette as she goes back into the hallway.

"What a lovely hat, Mrs. Hofferson."

Rosette thought of a plan and thought it quick. Getting an idea, she takes a few steps down the hall and clears her throat. She then do her best impression of Brittany, Tyler and Ashley's mother, saying, "Brittany? Brittany!"

Brittany, hearing what she presumed to be her mom, stops pouring tea to look. "Mom?" she asked. She sighs as she puts the teapot down. Whatever her mom wants, should not take more than a few minutes, right? "Please excuse me, ladies. I'll be right back." Brittany gets up and leaves just as Astrid fell down on her face on the table. "What is it, Mom? Mom, where are you?" Brittany goes into the hallway and heads downstairs.

Of course, Brittany failed to see a pile of Christmas lights lying nearby. She also failed to see a toy peeking out to see if she's gone as well.

Once Brittany is downstairs, Rosette then runs into Brittany's room. She took a look at the now ridiculous looking Astrid.

"Astrid! Hey! Astrid, are you okay?" asked Rosette as she goes over to her.

Suddenly, Astrid woke up and begins to groan. It sounds like she just got drunk and something has happened.

"Gone! It's all gone. All of it's gone. Bye-bye. Whoo-whoo. See ya." said Astrid, grinning.

"Geez, what happen to you?" asked Rosette in disbelief as she picks up Astrid's broken arm and looks at it. If this doesn't convince Astrid she is a toy, she doens't know what would.

It turns out it did as Astrid remarking, "One minute you're defending the whole Berk...and suddenly you find yourself suckin' down Darjeeling with Disney Princesses." She then points to the Disney Princesses who waves innocently at Astrid.

Rosette looks concerned as she got rid of the cup and puts it on the table and said, "I think you have enough tea for today." She then helps the toy to her feet, "Let's get you outta here, Astrid."

Astrid freaks out than ever as she grabs Rosette and snaps, "Don't you get it? You see the hat? I am Mrs. Hofferson!" She then begins to laugh like a lunatic. This is really freaking the nun girl toy out.

"Snap out of it, Astrid!" Rosette yelled before taking Astrid's broken arm and whacked her across the face, snapping her out of it. As a result, Astrid got stunned then fell out of her stupor. This was enough to calm Astrid down. She got rid of the hat and sighs as she gets her arm back from Rosette.

"I'm sorry. You're right." Astrid said with a sigh as she and Rosette left the room. The viking girl is now trying to calm down and rise above it. "I'm just a little depressed, that's all. I can get through this." She stops in the center of the hallway before groaning as she fell to her knees. "Oh, I'm a sham!"

"Astrid, ssssh!" yelped Rosette, fearing Ashley, Tyler, Brittany or Butch would hear that!

"I'm sorry but look! I can't fly out the window for crying out loud!" groaned Astrid as she points at the same window she tries to fly out feels sorry for Astrid. She obviously found out the harsh truth the hard way and is beating herself for it pretty badly. But then Rosette looks at the window and had a thought. She then looks to the direction of Ashley. What she saw excites her: it's Ashley's window..the same window that faces Amu's bedroom! Astrid groans as she continues her depression, "But you think the hat is cool, right Please let me know how the hat looks! The apron is a bit much. It's not my color..."

"Astrid, you're a genius!" laughed Rosette excited. She grabs the Christmas lights she used to disguised herself and runs to Ashley's room, taking the still groaning Astrid with her. "Follow me!"

"Years of Academy training...wasted!"

* * *

Back in Amu's room, the toys are trying their best to do what they can. It isn't happy times in there anymore. Astrid has disappeared, Rosette has seem to have run away and now their owner, Amu is very sad that she still can't find her two favorite toys.

Rainbow and Applejack are playing a game of Battleship right now. The blue pegasus is losing face...literally! The cowpony bank is beating her at every round they play, taking every body part the pegasus owes her.

"Okay, B-3." Rainbow said with a grin, thinking he has got it.

Applejack laughs as she said, "Miss! G-6!"

"Crud! You sunk it!" Rainbow glanced at Applejack who laughs. She can tell she is enjoying beating the overload at this. "Are you peeking?"

"Oh, quit your whining and pay up." Applejack said as Rainbow sighs in annoyance as she goes for a cutie mark. "Forget the cutie mark, hand over the wing!"

Looking annoyed, Rainbow takes one of her wings. "Can we make it 3 out of 5?"

Nearby, Chrono, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Satella, Azmaria and Courage were resting. Chrono and Pinkie were depressed. The toy they still believed in, Rosette, has disappeared. They tried their best to convince the other toys that she is innocent but the others wouldn't believe a word of it. Chrono, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Satella and Azmaria refused to give up though. Courage, on the other hand, is sad because he couldn't find his bag of potatoes.

Before Rainbow could hand her wing to Applejack, a familiar yell got their attention, "Guys! Over here! Guys!"

Surprised, Rainbow and Applejack turned to look out the window. They saw a shocking sight. It is Rosette herself in Ashley's room of all places! The toy has got the window opened and is waving to them right now!

"Son of the building block, it's Rosette!" exclaimed Rainbow, shocked.

"She's in the psycho's bedroom!" said Applejack in disbelief.

"Hey guys!" Rosette said, waving even more.

"Guys, come here! It's Rosette!"

"Rosette?" Chrono gasped in surprise and joy as he, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Satella, Azmaria and Courage looked to the window.

"Really?" Courage asked with his eyes widen.

"Rosette?" Pinkie exclaimed, excitedly. Her best friend is finally coming home!

* * *

Back in Ashley's room, Rosette laughs excited as she turns, "We're gonna get out of here, Astrid-" She pause waiting for Astrid to respond but none came. "Astrid?"

She looks down and sees an uneasy sight. The toy right now is playing like a child on the floor, using her broken arm to play a game of 'Bombs Away'.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of Amu's toys came to the window in hopes what Applejack said is true.

"Hey look!" Courage gasped as he points at Rosette in Ashely's room.

"Rosette!" exclaimed Chrono, still happy.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" said Rosette with a grin. True, most of them tried to rip her apart the night before but the nightmare should be over soon. At least, she likes to hope so.

"I knew you'd come back, Rosette!" Pinkie said, nearly jumping up and down.

"We were so worried about you!" Fluttershy added.

"What are you doing over there?" asked Chrono in disbelief. Rosette wouldn'y be caught dead in Ashley's room...unless she didn't have a chance.

"It's a long story, Chrono. I'll explain later. Here, catch this!" With a grin, she grabs one end of the Christmas lights and threw the other end over to Amu's room. Pinkie laughs as she grabs the end in the nick of time.

"I got it, Rosette!" said Pinkie happily.

"She got it, Rosette!" exclaimed Courage, over excited.

"That's great, Pinkie! Now tie it to something so I can climb across!" said Rosette happily. She is almost there.

"Oh, wait. I have a better idea." said Rainbow in mock excitement. She then frowns as she grabs the lights from Pinkie, snapping, "How about we don't?"

"Hey!" yelled Pinkie in surprise.

"Rainbow!" Chrono and Twilight said in annoyance.

"Did you all take the stupid pills this morning? Have you forgotten what she did to Astrid? And now you want to let her back over here?" snapped Rainbow while Applejack nods in anger. She didn't forget and isn't about to let Rosette back into the room easily.

"No, no, no! You got it all wrong, Dashie." said Rosette, chuckling slightly. "Astrid is all right! She is right here. She's with me!"

"You are a liar!"

"No, I'm not!" Rosette knew Rainbow can be stubborn but not like this. She decided to get Astrid up here right now and proved Rainbow wrong. "Astrid, can you do me a big favor and tell my friends you're okay?" Astrid did not say a word as she got a sticker off herself. She crumples it up and throws it away like it was something dirty. Rosette got worried. She is really taking her new reality a bit hard. Looking out the window, Rosette said to the toys, "Uh...will you hold on please?" She then runs over to the edge of the desk. "Astrid, will you stop messing around and give me a hand?" So Astrid did so as she threw her own broken arm at Rosette causing it to land at Rosette's feet. "Oh ha ha, that's rich. A good one." the nun girl said with a fake laugh before snapping angrily, "I'm serious here!"

"Hey, Rosette? Where'd ya go?" asked Fluttershy puzzled from Amu's room. Rosette seems to have disappeared.

"She's lying. Astrid's not here!" scoffed Rainbow angrily.

Rosette gulps. She knew she got to do something and there's only way to do so. The nun girl toy returned, standign near the edge of Ashley's room. She gasps as she 'sees' something that the toys couldn't see. She said, "Oh, hi Astrid! Why don't you say 'hello' to the guys over there?" The toys wait then sees something that made them either look surprised or suspicious. A familiar arm came out and waves to them. It's Astrid! Or at least, they thought it was. It turns out it was Astrid's broken arm Rosette is holding as she tries to make it looked like Astrid is next to her right now. "Hi ya, fellas. No one messes with the Hairy Hooligans!" Rosette threw her voice so it would look like Astrid was there.

"Hey look, it's Astrid!" Courage said happily.

"There she is!" Fluttershy points her hoof in excitement.

"Yeah, hey Astrid. Let's show the guys our new secret best-friends hand shake." said Rosette with a grin. She then makes some sort of made up hand shake with the arm. "Gimme five on that one!"

Applejack looks suspicious as Rosette high-fives Astrid. Rosette would never made up with Astrid so quickly especially because of how jealous the toy is of her.

"Something is not right here." said Applejack with a frown.

"So, you see? We're friends now, guys. Aren't we, Astrid?" Rosette then speaks as Astrid once more, "You bet. Gimme a hug." Rosette tries to pretend herself from getting sick (though how is a mystery) as she has Astrid's arm takes her neck and pull her forward. Rosette laughs in her own voice, "Oh, cut it out! I know we're pals too, really?"

Pinkie smirked in triumph as she said to Rainbow, "See? It is Astrid. Now give back the lights, Dashie."

"Wait just a minute." Rainbow said as she said to Rosette, "What are you trying to pull?"

Rosette shrugs as she threw both her arms up, saying, "Nothing."

Chrono and Fluttershy screams in horror. Courage, getting a sick look, puts his hands to his mouth and turn away to do his own toy version of barf. Rainbow and Applejack look horrified and more angrier now. Pinkie doesn't know how to look as her mane deflats and her coat turns into a grayish pink color, looking at Rosette in disbelief and betrayal.

Rosette has accidentally reveal Astrid's broken arm. The toy realized what she just did and hid the arm but it's too late. The damage has been done.

"Oh, that is disgusting." Applejack said, gagging.

"Murderer!" screamed Rainbow as she points at Rosette.

"No! No, no, no, no!" yelled Rosette, alarmed. She is this close to getting back home! She can't blow it now!"

"You murdering dog!"

"No, it's not what you think, I swear!"

"Save it for the jury. I hope Ashley pulls your voice box out, ya creep!" In disgust, Rainbow lets the lights go making it fell to the ground below.

"Wait, wait, don't go!" yelled Rosette in horror. By now, the rest of the lights fell out of the window, making it too late for her to grab them. "Please, don't do this to me, you've gotta help us, please! You don't know what it's like over here!"

"Come on, let's go." said Rainbow in disgust some more as she turns to leave.

"Go back to your lives, citizens. Show's over." said Applejack, shaking her head as she leaves as well.

Courage left, recovering from his sick trip. Chrono leaves, looking sad. He knew Rosette wouldn't kill Astrid and there's an explaination for the broken arm. But without proof and since the toys wouldn't listen, there is nothing she could do to help the toy she loves.

The toys left. All except Pinkie, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy who are still looking at Rosette in disbelief and betrayal.

"Come back! Pinkie! Rarity! Twilight! Fluttershy! Guys, please! Please! Listen to me!" said Rosette, pleading.

But it's no use. She can see it in the Mane Four's eyes.

"Looks like Dash is right all along." Twilight said sadly, "You really did kill Astrid."

"How could you?" Rarity cried as tears fell from her eyes, "I thought we were friends!"

Fluttershy begins to shed tears as well.

Unable to look at Rosette, Pinkie closes the blinds and left, heartbroken, followed by Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy.

"No! No! Come back! G-G-G-U-U-YYYYYYYYS!" Rosette said, crying a bit.

But neither the toys came back. Rosette slumped over the window sadly as clouds appeared overhead. It is official. All her friends (except maybe Chrono) have lost faith in her. Her life is now over.

* * *

**End chapter which I felt sorry for Rosette.**


	13. A Talk From Rosette

Rosette feels more depressed than he is all his toy life. Her friends have turned on her, Amu will move tomorrow and she is stuck in the home of the most evilest girl ever. For a while, Rosette thought of going to Astrid and breaks her other arm off. This is until she hears noises resulting in her to turn. To her horror, the Mutant Toys are surrounding Astrid!

"Astrid!" yelled Rosette as she jumps off the desk with Astrid's arm in hand. She runs towards her fellow toy. "Get away, you disgusting freaks!"

Then Babyface turns and went at Rosette with its claws. Rosette yelps as she uses Astrid's arm to shield herself. However Babyface grabs Rosette's arm and tries to take it from her who held onto it tightly. "Alright back! Back, you cannibals!" However she fell back, losing her grip on the arm which resulted in her being flown across the room slamming into the wall. As she gets up, she sees that the Mutant Toys are covering Astrid now. Furious, Rosette runs over at the mob angrily. She lost everything she has. At least she is not about to let this one get away from her! "She is still alive and you're not gonna get her, you monsters!" She throws the Mutant Toys aside, trying to get to Astrid. Then after a while, the Mutant Toys moved aside, allowing Rosette to see a surprising sight. Astrid is still alive and she is sitting up...with her arm back in place! It's as if it was never broken to begin with! Rosette looks confused. "Hey? Hey, they fixed you." Rosette shakes Astrid's arm. Sure enough, the arm is for real. She looks at the mutants still confused. "But...they're cannibals, right? We saw them eat those other toys." The Mutant Toys then move aside to reveal two other toys. To Rosette's surprise, it's Miku and Aerodactyl! They haven't been eaten at all but have their heads taped back to their correct bodies. The Mutant Toys looked at Rosette innocently. The nun girl toy could do nothing but look back in disbelief. She can only come to one conclusion: these Mutant Toys are not cannibals at all. They were just helping other toys who were being hurt by Ashley's evil games. Even if they are different, they are still the kind-hearted toys they were before Ashley have 'fixed' them good. They were helping Rosette as well...and Rosette tried to hurt them without knowing. Rosette looks sheepish at this. "Uh, sorry about that. I...I thought that you were gonna... you know, eat my friend." After she said, the Mutants Toys got worried and rushed back into the shadows. "Hey, no, no wait! Hey! What's wrong!" She was trying to apologize! What coulda got those toys spook?

"Ashley!" yelled the voice of Tyler, Hannah and Ashley's mother.

"Not now, mom! I'm busy!" snapped a familiar and evil voice.

"Ashley!" screamed Rosette, alarmed. The evil girl is on her way back into her room! She and Astrid got to hide and fast! As footsteps came closer to the room, Rosette tries to pick up Astrid. Sadly, the toy is still depressed after her realization and just lay there limp. "Astrid, get up! We got to hide!" Rosette continues to vain to move her. "Get up." She tries to drag Astrid to the bed but not only is Astrid's too heavy, the progress is too slow. Rosette shakes Astrid in frustration as Ashley is about to come in. "Whatever! Go ahead! Let Ashley trash you. But don't blame me." Rosette, leaving Astrid alone in the middle of the floor, ran to a nearby milk crate and got under it to hide.

And perfect timing too. Ashley came in with an evil grin as she is holding a big box.

"It came! It finally came!" laughed Ashley evilly. She goes to her workbench, puts the box down on it and rips it open like a murderer about to take out a gun before looking inside. "The Big One." Rosette watched from inside the milkcrate. Her eyes widen in horror as Ashley takes out a big rocket that is labeled 'The Big One'. Whenever Ashley gets an explosive device, it is not good especially when toys are involved! She began to read the label. "Extremely dangerous. Keep out of reach of children. Cool..." Ashley laughs evilly as she looks around. Rosette knew what she's looking for: something to blow up. "What am I gonna blow? Hey, where's that wimpy nun girl doll?" Rosette yelps as she hides under the milkcrate. However, Ashley spots the milkcrate and goes over to it. She picks up, thinking Rosette is under there...however, the nun girl toy is nowhere in sight. Ashley looks puzzled as she looks around. She looked inside the milkcrate, she would seen a scared Rosette pressing herself against the inside, hanging on for dear life. The girl kept on looking...and hears a laser noise. She looks down and sees that she has step on Astrid's laser button. She smirks as an evil idea came into her head. "Yes!" She grabs Astrid. "I've always wanted to put a viking girl into orbit. Ha-ha." The evil girl continued to laugh as she slams Astrid and the milk crate onto the workbench. Picking up her toolbox, she slams it on the crate's top. The impact knocks Rosette from her hiding place. Scared, Rosette quickly went into a magazine and hides under it. Ironically, it is labeled 'jail'. As Rosette watched in concern, Ashley gets out a roll of electrical tape and begins to smirk as she gets to work. Soon a while later, Astrid is taped to the rocket. Rosette knew this was it. Ashley is going to blow up another toy and that is Astrid. Poor Rosette. She knew she won't be able to convince her friends of her innocence once Astrid gets blown into pieces! But as luck has have it, thunder is heard, followed by lightning interrupting what's going on. "What?" With Astrid taped to a rocket in hand, Ashley goes to a window and sees to her anger that a big rainstorm has begin. She smacks her head against the window upset. She won't be able to launch in this storm! No way! "Aw, man!" Rosette sighs. At least Astrid is safe. But did this rainstorm discourage Ashley? No, she smirks as she turns her focus from the rain to the rocket. She then makes like a newscaster. "Ashley Armbruster reporting. Launch of the shuttle has been delayed due to adverse weather conditions at the launch site...Tomorrow's forecast..." Ashley then slams Astrid on the rocket on the desk. She then winds her alarm clock nearby and set it down on Astrid. "Sunny. Ha-ha-ha. Sweet dreams."

Rosette gulps. That may be the last dreams Astrid will have ever.

* * *

As Amu is tucked into bed in her room for the last time in the last, her mom gives her the nun head veil.

"I looked everywhere, honey but all I could find was your head veil." said Midori.

"But what if we leave them behind?" asked Amu sadly. She has looked everywhere but she can't find Rosette or Astrid! She is very depressed. She really missed those toys even Rosette. Astrid may be her present favorite toy but Rosette will always be her favorite toy she has since kindergarten.

"Oh, don't worry, honey, I'm sure we'll find Rosette and Astrid before we leave tomorrow."

Amu sighs sadly as she closes her eyes to get some rest. After kissing her daughter goodnight, Midori turned the lights off and leaves the room quietly.

Once Midori is out the room, a box nearby that is labeled 'Amu's Toys!' scrawled on it begins to move and shake.

"Let me out! I want air!" yelled a voice. The box opened up revealing Courage coughing out packing Styrofoam peanust from his mouth. Rainbow peeks out next to him, looking annoyed. Although they don't trust Rosette now, they stick to her suggestion of getting a moving buddy. Unfortunately, guess who Rainbow is stuck with.

As Courage looks relieved as he coughs, Rainbow rolls her eyes as she snapped, "Will you quit moving around?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I get so nervous before I travel." Courage said, sheepishly.

"How did I get stuck with you as a moving buddy?" snapped Rainbow as she goes back into the box.

"Everyone else was picked." said Courage as he follows Rainbow back into the box.

As the two toys went to get some sleep, a familiar toy peeks out around one of the boxes' corner. Chrono sighs as he looks at Amu sleeping, holding her nun veil. The girl really care for and misses Rosette. He misses her too.

"Oh, Rosette, if only you could see how much Amu misses you." said Chrono sadly.

* * *

Back in Ashley's room, thunder continues to be heard as rain came pouring down the spooky home of the evil room. The 'devil' is inside her bed, falling asleep. If people try to say as one is an angel when he or she is asleep, they obviously haven't seen Ashley!

Rosette tries her best to get out of the milk crate but when the toolbox on top of it being so heavy, it is difficult to do so. It won't even move. Rosette sighs then sees Astrid sitting dejectedly across the desktop with the rocket on her back. Whatever she knows it or not, she doesn't care.

"Pssst! Psst, Astrid! Astrid!" said Rosette trying to get Astrid's attention. When the toy did not answer, Rosette grabs a straw washer nearby and throws it at the viking girl. That is enough for the newly-realized toy to turn her head and looks at Rosette in depression. What does she want now? "Hey, be a good pal and get this tool box off, okay?" She then frowns as Astrid just turned away from the one who helped her realized who she was all this time, hanging her head down. Rosette sighs. "Astrid, come on. I...Astrid, I can't do this without you. I need your help."

Astrid sighs sadly as she said, "I can't help. I can't help anyone."

"Why, sure you can, Astrid. You can get me out of here and then I'll get that rocket off you and we'll make a break for Amu's house."

"Amu's house. Ashley's house. What's the difference."

Rosette looks concerned. Astrid is really really depressed. She got to snapped out of it. "Oh, Astrid, you've had a big fall." Rosette said, "You must not be thinking clearly."

"No, Rosette, for the first time I am thinking clearly." Astrid sighs as she looks at herself. "You were right all along. I'm not a Hairy Hooligan member. I'm just a toy. A stupid little insignificant toy."

Astrid begins to sniff. Rosette is more concerned now. This toy has obviously been under a lot of depression. At the start, she thought she was the actual Astrid but now that this happened, she fells like she is useless, no one to bother with. For the first time ever, Rosette felt sorry for this toy.

"Whoa, hey-wait a minute. Being a toy is a lot better than being a Hairy Hooligan." Rosette said, speaking sternly.

"Yeah, right." Astrid said, scoffing.

"No, it is. Look, over in that house is a kid who thinks you are the greatest and it's not because you're a Hairy Hooligan, pal, it's because you're a toy! You are her toy."

"But why would Amu want me?" Astrid asked.

"Why would Astrid want you? Look at you!" Rosette laughed with a grin, "You're an Astrid Hofferson. Any other toy would give up her moving parts just to be you. You've got wings, you glow in the dark, you can talk, your axe can do that swishing thing! You are one heck of a cool toy!" Rosette sighs depressed as she looked at herself. "Come to think about it, you're too cool for my taste. I mean, let's face it. What chance a toy like me can do well against an Astrid action figure? The best I could do it..."

Rosette then pulls her own cord which causes the voice box to say, "There's a demon in my boot!"

Rosette bows her head as she said, "What makes me think Amu would want to play with someone like me, knowing she has you to play with? It's my fault. I shoulda been strapped to that rocket, not you." Rosette turns around, sitting sadly against the crate, back to Astrid. She's right. She has left Astrid to be strapped to a rocket. It's all her fault they are both in this mess. If she wouldn't let Ashley grab her when she was looking for her before, Astrid woulda been safe to escape and go back to Amu. And Rosette will die knowing she did the right thing and that's helped her owner be happy. Astrid thought about what Rosette has said then she lifted up one of her boots. It has dirt and scuff marks o it but the word 'Amu' is still there. Astrid looks back at Rosette then got a look of determination on her face. "Astrid, listen. Don't bother me. Get out of here while you still can." Rosette glums as she waited for an answer. When none came, she turns around and sighs. Astrid has disappeared. She may as well waited for Astrid to wake up and find some other toy to blow up. Maybe her. Suddenly the milk crate shakes, alarming Rosette. To her surprised as she looks up, she sees Astrid on the milk crate's top! She is trying to push the toolbox right off! "Astrid? But why...I thought you were..."

Astrid grins at Rosette as she said, "Come on, Penguin. There's a kid over in that house who needs us. Now let's get you out of this thing."

Rosette grins. She salutes and said, "Yes, ma'am!" The two of them get to work as they pushed the milk crate and toolbox together. It is a slow progress but they managed to get them to move so far. "Come on. We can do this!"

Just then a truck noise is heard causing the toys to look out the window by the workbench. Sure enough, the rain has stopped by now with the sun rising. And a certain truck is pulling up in front of Amu's house right now.

"Whoa, Rosette! The moving truck is here!" yelped Astrid, her eyes widen. That could only mean one thing. The time to move is almost here!

"No need to tell me twice! We gotta get out of here now!" yelled Rosette alarmed. The two get back to work. Astrid braces herself between the toy chest and the wall. With her legs, Astrid pushes with all her might. Soon the toolbox is about to move. As Rosette pushes herself, she sees that every time Astrid pushes that toolbox, the milk crate she is in begins to edge out over the lip of the desk. "Come on, Astrid." Soon a gap opens wide enough. It is wide enough for Rosette to jump through. "All right!" She jumps out of the toolbox and milk crate before looking up at Astrid. "Astrid, it worked! I'm out!"

"Almost...there..." groaned Astrid as she kept on pushing the toolbox and milk crate. She is unaware that Rosette has got out.

Rosette couldn't do anything right now. She could only watch as the toolbox and milk crate fell off the desk and is about to land right on her. She laughs nervously as the items crashed onto her hard.

Astrid fell onto the desk. She is concerned that the crashing has woke up Ashley. She looks up at the girl who stirs a bit.

Luckily, Ashley just said, "Aw mom! I wanna ride the moron."

Astrid sighs in relief. The girl is thick-headed than she thought. She looked down the edge of the workbench to see if the nun girl toy is alright.

"Hey, Rosette! Rosette? You okay?" asked Astrid.

Rosette groans as she got herself from under the mess. She looks punch-drunk but she's okay. "No, I'm fine...I'm okay..."

Suddenly the alarm clock went off! Rosette hid back under the toolbox while Astrid went limp. Ashley got up looking puzzled. She was wondering if she was going to do something today.

Then she remembers as her eyes widen. "Oh yeah! Time to lift off!" Laughing madly, Ashley got out of bed (she always sleep in her clothes so she never bother to change), grabs Astrid and runs out of the room. "No one messes with the Hairy Hooligans!"

Rosette got out of the toolbox just in time to see Ashley running out. The toy quickly made a run for it and grabs the door before it could close and locks herself inside again. She opens the door and is about to run after Ashley. Unfortunately, however, Butch was outside in the hallway at that very moment. He sees Rosette and runs at her. With a yelp, Rosette closes the door, fighting Butch who is trying to get in.

"Aaah! Back! Back! Down! Down!" Rosette screamed, fighting Butch via the door. Finally she got the door close all the way. Butch stood outside, barking angrily, scratching the door. "What am I going to do now? Come on, Rosette. You can do this." She seems to be a hopeless situation. Astrid is about to be blown up, Butch is outside, waiting to chew on Rosette if she tries to get out to save her friend and the only friends she could count on won't help her. It seems like Rosette is on her own. She looks up and sees that the Mutant Toys came out of hiding, looking at her. "Hey listen!" The Mutant Toys, alarmed, went to hide, fearing the nun girl toy would try to hurt them again. "Wait, wait! I won't hurt you! You got to listen! A good toy is down there right now. She's going to be destroyed in a few minutes...and it's all because of me. It's all my fault. I need to save her...and the only way I can do that is if you can help me." For a while, it seems that the Mutant Toys aren't responding. Rosette is about to give up on hope...until she sees Babyface peeking from out of the shadow under the bed, looking curious. "Please. She's my friend. Perhaps the only one I got now." For a response, it seems no help would come. That is until Babyface nods as it crawls out and begins to bang in some sort of code on Ashley's metal bedpost.

Rosette looks alarmed and sure enough, Ashley's Mutant Toys came out and gather around the nun girl toy. Rosette smiled. These guys are willing to help out after all!

"Thank you." Rosette told Babyface with a smile. Turning to the others, she said, "Okay, we have no time to waste so I know what we must do. We will have to break a few rules including the most important one of them all. But if it works, it can help us all!" The Mutant Toys nods as they listened in. Operation: Save Astrid has begun.

* * *

**End chapter**


	14. Nightmare At Ashley's House

Back next door, the movers are bringing out the last stuff. Amu took a look around her old room for the last time. She sighs sadly. She looks at Astrid's 'Viking Ship' box in one hand and the nun veil in the other. She has looked around and she still couldn't find Rosette and Astrid. She knew she got to face the truth. The toys she cared for are gone forever.

* * *

In Ashley's backyard, not knowing or caring that her neighbors are moving, the blonde girl herself came out of the shed, bringing a lot of stuff under one arm. She continues playing her twisted games as she does so.

"Houston to Mission Control. Come in, Control." She then drops down next to Astrid who remained inanimate. "Launch pad is being constructed! Heh-heh." Ashley smirks evilly at Astrid and chuckles sinisterly. She is so going to enjoy this.

* * *

Butch waited anxiously outside the door to Ashley's bedroom, planning to attack Rosette or anything that comes out. He is unaware of what's going on inside the room right now.

In the room, Rosette uses a little diagram out of the house and yards via dominoes and Scrabbles titles. As she uses a point, she relay her plans to the Mutant Toys.

"Okay, here's the plan." Rosette said as she points to each spot with her pencil. "I want Pumphide here and Ramon here. And Holli," Holli steps forward, waiting to get her instructions. "You're with Ramon." Holli and Ramon nodded. "Ichigo and I are not to do anything until the signal. Okay?" The Mutant Toys nodded in agreement. They are eager to get their revenge on their cruel owner even if it means going along with Rosette's plan. "Okay, let's do this!"

The toys get a move on to get the plan a-going. Holli and Ramon goes to a heating rate and got it open. They then went inside. Ramon makes his usual 'Happy Feet' line as they run down it. Coming to an intersection, Ramon nods as he and Holli goes down the tunnel, leading right.

The Hand-In-The Box helped out in stacking a lot of Mutant Toys so they could reach the doorknob. Rosette got onto Ichigo who is getting ready to do his part.

"Get Jiminy wind-up!" ordered Rosette.

Pullhide then begins to wind up Jiminy, getting it ready to go.

* * *

In the porch attic, a bottom of wall insulation was moved, allowing Ramon and Holli to come in. Knowing this is where they needed to be at, they headed towards a junction box in the floor's center. The two Mutant Toys then begin to lift it up. The junction box is very loose. At the front porch underneath, a porch light which is broken due to the fact that the family did not bother to put in a new one was lifted into a hole above it and out of sight. Ramon pokes his head out to see if the coast is clear.

* * *

Back in Ashley's room, the Mutant Toys have gotten into positions and waited. They looked at Rosette who is waiting as well.

"Get ready for the signal." mumbled Rosette. She hopes Holli and Ramon has gotten there by now. Otherwise, this was a waste of time and all is lost.

* * *

Ramon grabs an end off Holli and hook himself to it. Nodding to Holli, she begins to lower the Adelie penguin toy through the open hole and right at the front door.

Ramon found himself hanging halfway down the front door. He then begins to swing back and forth. His desination? The doorbell. He kept on doing it for a few seconds getting closer and closer. Soon he got to the doorbell far enough and presses it. The doorbell went 'ding dong'.

* * *

That was the signal. Rosette threw her arm down as she shouted, "Now!"

The Hand-In-The-Box opens the door as Pullhide set Jiminy loose. Butch, who was still waiting outside, was caught by surprise as Jiminy went under his legs and down the hallway. Not wanting a meal to slip by, he barks as he chases after the toy down the stairs.

The doorbell rang once more as Tyler said, "Hold on! I'm coming!"

That is what Rosette needed to hear. She got the rest of the Mutant Toys onto Ichigo's skateboard. When she's certain that everyone is on, she said, "Okay, let's going on!"

Ichigo then uses his hands to move the skateboard and everyone else right out of the room. They hope Butch is gone by the time they get downstairs.

* * *

As the doorbell kept ringing, Tyler is heading to the front door saying, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Tyler opens the door then looks puzzled. No one seems to be at the front door. Tyler looks around puzzled, not seeing a toy on the porch floor waiting. He also didn't notice a wind-up cricket toy that went down the stairs nearby with Butch barking in pursuit. Jiminy quickly jumps off the last step, run through Tyler's legs and went out the open front door. Tyler didn't notice as he was too busy looking outside and sees Butch running towards the front door. Ramon grabs Jiminy and pulls the line, signaling Holli to pull the two Mutant Toys upwards into the roof. Butch went through Tyler's legs and ended up knocking him over. He runs onto the empty porch and looks shocked as the toy he was chasing has disappeared. "Butch!" As he got back up, Butch looks up just in time to see the broken porch light gets replaced. He realized that he has been had. But before he could try to go back inside, Tyler slams the front door shut in his face. "Stupid dog!" Butch rammed into the closed door and barks angrily. No one does this to him! No one!

* * *

Tyler went off into the other room, mumbling about why Ashley has a stupid dog like Butch anyway. As he does, he didn't see Rosette and the Mutant Toys speeding down the stairs and going right into the kitchen. It was this time that Ichigo is picking up speed. He needs to do it to make the jump. The gang went underneath the table and is heading to the pet door.

"Get ready to lean!" instructed Rosette quickly. The Mutant Toys all push back, making Ichigo do a wheelie. They hoped this would work. It did! They went flying through the door and ended up outside into Ashley's backyard, landing in some bushes.

As they quickly recovered, they took a peek out. There's Astrid still taped to that rocket. And there's Ashley in this tool shed almost finished and still playing.

"Uh, Mission Control...is the launchpad construction complete?" asked Ashley/astronut. Then the girl makes some static as she speaks like Mission Control. "Uh, Roger, rocket is now secured to guide wire. We are currently obtaining the...ignition sticks. Countdown will commence momentarily. Stand by..."

Ashley continues to make more static. As she does, Ramon, Holli and Jiminy came out of a nearby drain pipe and into the yard. Seeing Rosette, they gave her the thumbs-up, meaning all is well.

"Good." said Rosette with a smirk. Butch is out of the way. Turning to the toys in the bush, she said, "Let's go."

The toys then run to where they where they are supposed to be in the yard.

Meanwhile, Ashley from the tool shed yelled, "Hey, Mom! Where are the matches? Oh, oh wait, here they are. Never mind..."

If Ashley's mom did hear her, she didn't care enough to try to stop what she's about to do...or trying to do. Astrid sighs, thinking this could be it. Then her eye caught a familar nun girl toy running to her.

"Rosette?! Great!" Astrid whispered excitedly. She knew Rosette wouldn't give up to her. "Come on. Help me out of this thing!"

Rosette stops a few feet from the Viking girl toy as she hushed her, "Shhhhhhhh!"

"What?" Astrid asked puzzled.

"Trust me. Everything will turn out fine." said Rosette assuring her friend. To Astrid's surprise, Rosette then fell down limp onto the grass.

"Rosette! Are you crazy? What are you thinking?" exclaimed Astrid in shock. Unless she does something, Ashley...she sees the girl leaving the tool shed and freezes.

Ashley, unaware that Rosette was outside at first, speaks like an astronaut, "Houston, all systems are go. Requesting permission to launch..." She stops as she notices Rosette outside. "Hey, how did you get here?" Ashley picks up Rosette and looks puzzled. She doesn't recalled bringing this toy down here. She then shrugs and smirks. "Oh well. You and I can have a cookout later." Laughing evilly, she puts a match in Rosette's pocket and throws her into a grill nearby. The evil child is obviously intending to make BBQ out of her. Going back to what she was doing, she begins to speak like an astronaut and said, "Houston, we need permission to launch." She goes into static as she/Mission Control said, "We got your permission. You are confirmed at T minus 10 seconds..." As Ashley gets to her countdown, she fails to see the Mutant Toys getting into place. Rosette looks up as Ashley lights the match and is about to light the fuse. "...And counting. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Astrid knew this was it. All hope is lost once Ashley lights that fuse.

But before the girl's match could touch the fuse, a familiar voice box is heard, "Reach for the sky!"

"What the..." asked Ashley confused. Looking back, she sees that the voice is coming from Rosette who is still on the grill. The sound however is coming from her voice box.

"This town ain't big enough for the two of us!" said Rosette's voice box.

"What?" asked Ashley confused. She didn't pull on that stupid chord, she can tell with puppets. Out of curiosity, she came over to the grill and picks the nun girl toy up.

"There are spirits and devils roaming about!" continued Rosette's voice box.

Ashley scoffs. She gets ready to throw the toy away as she said, "It's busted..."

"Who are you callin' busted, Buster?" Ashley's eyes widen in shock. She looks at Rosette again as the toy continued via voice box, "That's right. I'm talking to you, Ashley. We don't like being blown up, Ashley, or smashed or ripped apart..."

Ashley is starting to get scared. As Rosette's voice box continues, she sees that the cord isn't moving at all. Gulping in fear, Ashley said trembling, "W...w...w...we?"

"That's right. Your toys."

Suddenly, Ashley looks and sees something from out of a nightmare. Remains of broken toys came out of the yard rising from the ground and are heading to Ashley. The girl is scared out of her mind as the toys, led by the Mutant Toys, advanced on her. Miku, covered in red sauce, walks towards Ashley, saying, "Big jerk...big jerk!"

Astrid came to life and grins as this happened. To her, this is a funny sight to see the toy destroyer get what's going to her.

Ashley looks around getting more frightened. She yelps as the Hand-In-The-Box grabs her by the leg. A big broken down truck toy came out of the sandbox booming as a toy Rodney Copperbottom with both arms broken off came to her. A Minion (most likely the same one she gave to Butch) approaching acting like a zombie. Ashley felt a tap on his head and looks up. She screams as Babyface is on her head.

As Ashley became too frightened to scream or move now, Rosette's voice box continued, "From now on, you must take good care of your toys. Because if you don't, we'll find out, Ashley. We toys can see..." Ashley got frightened more as Rosette's inanimate head turns around 360 degrees, "...everything." What happened next was the straw that broken the toy camel's back. Rosette's face came to life as she said to Ashley sternly, "So play nice!"

Ashley screamed like the real devil was after her. She drops Rosette and runs back inside the house in fear, screaming.

The toys watched as the one they once feared runs inside. Then they cheered happily. After all this time, Ashley's reign of terror is over.

* * *

Brittany came downstairs, unaware of what happened as she is holding her Duffy the bear toy. Just then Ashley run inside, still scared out of her mind. Brittany looks puzzled as she wonders if she wants to know what happened to Ashley while Tyler was in his room, playing video games or whatever.

"The toys! The toys are alive!" screamed Ashley in fear. Seeing the Duffy toy, the older sister gulps nervously as she pats it on the head. "N..n...nice bear toy." Brittany grins devilishy. Her sister has suddenly begins to fear toys. Now is the time for some payback! She shoved Duffy right in Ashley causing the former toy destroyer to scream in fear as she runs upstairs.

"What's wrong, Ashley? Don't ya wanna played with Duffy?" mocked Brittany as she chases a whimpering Ashley upstairs. It was from that moment on that Ashley has vowed never to destroyed toys ever again. And victory has come to all toys everywhere.

* * *

**End chapter**

**Woo-hoo! Rosette did it! I'm so happy for her! Ever since I watch the show, Recess, I started to hate the Ashleys. They always acting so snooty and queen bees.**


	15. Follow That Kid

Back in the backyard, the toys are still celebrating their victory. Rosette smiles at what is a great day in history for toys everywhere.

"Nice work, fellahs. Good job. Comin' out of the ground-what a touch! That was a stroke of genius." Rosette exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Rosette," Rosette turns and sees Astrid still on the launch pad. As Rosette approaches, Astrid smiles and holds her hand out to Rosette. "Thanks."

Rosette grins back and shakes Astrid's hand. It's official. The two are friends now. Just then, a van horn next door caught their attention. They heard a familiar voice speaking.

"Okay, everybody, say 'bye house'." said Tsumugu next door.

"Bye house." said Amu sadly. She sounded depressed and leaving her house isn't the only reason why she's like this. The toys turn and see the family are about to get into the van and leave for their new home.

"Rosette! The van!" exclaimed Astrid alarmed. The toys knew that this is the last chance for destiny. Rosette did not need a second invite. She managed Astrid removed from the launch pad. Then, without bothering to remove the rocket, the two make a run to the fence near Amu's former house.

"Gotta go! Thanks again, guys!" exclaimed Amu quickly.

The Mutant Toys watch them leave. They knew they will miss them but it's okay. Thanks to them, they will have an interesting time at Ashley's house from now on.

* * *

Rosette and Astrid hears the engine starting as they get through the fence. They don't have much time to waste.

"Come on, Astrid!" exclaimed Rosette as she got through the fence easily. The nun girl toy runs to the rear bumper of the van before it could take off. She's about to climbed on when she realized that something's missing. She turned and to her shock, Astrid is stuck to the fence thanks to the rocket still taped to her back.

"Just go!" exclaimed Astrid trying to get through but keep failing. "I'll catch up!"

Rosette hesitates. She could reunite with Amu now but she couldn't just leave Astrid here. No toy gets left behind, not on her watch.

Jumping down, Rosette runs to Astrid just as the van begins to pull out of the driveway. Rosette tugs on the loosened slat and get Astrid free. The two toys run to the street but it's too late. The van has driven off. The toys look concerned. They are sure to be lost toys now.

Just then, they heard a truck noise. They turned and duck just as a vehicle drives right over them causing them to yelp. Looking up, they see that it's the moving truck! They can still catch up to Amu!

"Let's go, Rosette!" exclaimed Astrid excited as she and Rosette runs after it.

* * *

On Ashley's front porch, Butch was lying down on the porch bored until he sees something that catches his eye. A moving truck is driving down the street. But that isn't what his focus is on. His focus is on two tiny figures running after it. Butch bears his teeth and growls. It's time for revenge.

* * *

Astrid runs up to the truck as Rosette is a few paces behind. Seeing a strap hanging on the back of it, Astrid makes a leap and grabs it. She climbs up it and right onto the bumper of the truck. Rosette tries to get to the strap but she kept missing.

"Come on, Rosette! You can do this!" encouraged Astrid concerned. She hopes her friend can make it.

"All right! Did it!" exclaimed Rosette excited as she begins to climbed up. She then sees Astrid giving out a horrified look. Rosette looks concerned and turns to look behind her. Sure enough, there's Butch barking as he is chasing after them! The nun girl toy yelps as the vicious dog manages to grab one of Rosette's legs.

"Get away, you stupid dog! Down! Down!" yelled Rosette alarmed as she kicks Butch with her other leg hoping she wouldn't let go but Butch kept on tugging pulling her slowly down the strap.

"Rosette, hold on!" yelled Astrid.

"I can't do it! Take care of Amu for me!"

"Noooo!" exclaimed Astrid before jumping off the truck and landed on Butch's snout. Grabbing the dog's eyelids, she snaps them, causing Butch to yelped and let go of Rosette. Butch played an intense game of bull ringing as Astrid held on his face tightly as the dog tries to knock her off.

"Astrid!" yelled Rosette as the moving truck kept on going leaving the viking girl toy and the evil dog behind. Rosette knew she got to do something and fast.

Rosette makes her way up to the bumper. She then heads to the truck's back door and tries to open it. Of course, the thing is very heavy and it looks like it won't budge.

Luckily both the family and the moving truck stop at a traffic light. In a funny moment, Rosette slams into the door and hangs on as the door fly upward quickly. Rosette was startled but not for long as she looks into the truck. She finds a pile of moving box that has the words 'Amu's Toys' written on it in crayon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Butch manages to get Astrid off his face and throw her underneath a parked car nearby. Growling, Butch runs to the car and tries to get her. Luckily for Astrid, the dog is too big to get under it. That didn't discouraged Butch though as he kept on biting trying to get Astrid. Astrid hopes Rosette has a plan and fast.

* * *

Going further into the truck, Rosette opens up one of Amu's boxes and quick. The toys inside were startled as the sunlight came on their faces, causing them to wince and moan.

"Huh?" yelped the toys confused.

"Are we there already?" Courage asked confused.

Looking up, Pinkie was startled as she sees the one toy she didn't think she would see again. Her coat and mane becomes bright pink once more. "Rosette? How did you..."

Rosette did not respond as the toy she was looking for isn't in the box. She pushed the box aside and goes searching through another one. Pinkie, Rainbow, Courage and the others mumbled still confused. They looked out the box, wondering what that toy 'murderer' is up to. And if they still have time to rip her apart.

"Aha! There you are!" exclaimed Rosette with a grin as she gets out a familiar toy. It's Speed Buggy. She also gets out her remote.

"Hey! What's she doing?" asked Rainbow upset.

As the toys watched, Rosette goes to the truck's back and put Speed Buggy on the edge. Then she pushes him right off. This caused the toys to scream in horror.

"Ahhhhh! She's at it again!" screamed Courage, horrified knowing that Rosette is after all of them now.

Ignoring the toys, Rosette turns the remote on and drives Speed Buggy down the opposite way. The toy vehicle soon arrives where Butch is still trying to get at Astrid. The dog looks confused as Speed Buggy drove past him and went under the parked car. Speed Buggy wondered what is going on...until he saw Astrid and whirrs happily. The viking girl is alright all this time! Astrid grins as she's happy to see him too.

The traffic light turns green resulting in the van and truck crossing the intersection by this time.

"Get her!" roared Rainbow as all the toys left the boxes and went after Rosette. The nun girl toy looks worried as she sees her former friends advancing on her angrily.

"Ah-h! Ah-h! No, no!" Rosette yelped as she tries her best to steer Speed Buggy while dodging the angry toys.

* * *

Astrid got on Speed Buggy and the two toys zoomed out from under the car right to the moving truck with an angry Butch in pursuit. He is right on them and he's about to chomped onto Astrid.

* * *

As the toys watched, Zangief grabbed Rosette and spins her around her head like a pro toy wrestler.

"No, no, no! Wait!" yelped Rosette. She gets dizzy as Zangief spins her around. She is getting a bit sick. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

* * *

At the same time, Speed Buggy manages to get away from Butch's jaws. The dog looks confused as the toy vehicle is making donuts around the middle of the street dodging him. Astrid looks confused too as she kept yelling 'whoa' a few times.

Zangief, having enough, threw a dizzy Rosette onto the floor.

Speed Buggy got to back to normal and continues his course as the angry Butch continues chasing him.

* * *

"Pony pile!" exclaimed Applejack as she jumps off a bunch of boxes and landing on Rosette, causing her to yelp.

* * *

The car jumps up in the air, tossing Astrid up. The viking girl toy manages to get back on only to face backwards.

The traffic light the van and truck crossed before changes lights as the wall of cross traffic continues. And Astrid and Speed Buggy are driving onto it.

Butch, unaware of this, follows after them blinded with anger. He soon sees a car about to hit him and stops. The driver of the car yelps as he swerves to avoid him crashing him into another car, causing that one to crash into another one and so forth. Soon a freaked out Butch finds himself trapped by a mult-car pile up with the drivers yelling furiously.

* * *

Rosette isn't so lucky as the angry toys begins to pick up and headed to the opened door way. Chrono, Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy could only watch helplessly as the toy Chrono loves is about to part from him again.

"No wait! You don't understand! Astrid is out there! We've gotta help her!" protested Rosette as she still holds the remote. The toys would not listen. All they could see is Rosette trying to kill more toys. Rosette continues to struggled, resulting her knocking Rainbow to the floor, causing all her parts to fall off.

"Toss her overboard!" snarled Rainbow angrily.

"No, no, no, wait!"

Unfortunately, her former friends refused to listened as they succeeded in throwing the poor nun girl toy out of the truck right onto the street. As Rosette got up, she sees the moving truck driving off with the toys cheering for their victory.

Rainbow yelled, "So long, Rosette!"

Rosette groans in concern. What else could happened now? She hears a car horn and turns. She ducks to avoid a car passing over her. A shaken Rosette tries to get up.

"Whoa! Rosette!" Rosette didn't have time to react as she got sweep up. It's Astrid and Speed Buggy! They have catch up. Rosette is sitting in front of her new friend with the remote still in hand.

"Well, thanks for the ride." Rosette said.

"Look out!" yelped Astrid. The toys see that they are about to collided in the rear tire of the car that passed Rosette before. Rosette yells as she quickly makes a hard left barely missing the tire. Speed Buggy moves under the car.

"Now let's catch up to that truck!" exclaimed Rosette. Switching the switch on the remote to turbo, Speed Buggy speeds off after the moving truck.

* * *

The toys cheered happily. They have got rid of the one person that could destroy them all. Chrono is depressed not wanting to be near her so-called friends now. He just wants to be alone...well, as long as he was with Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy. He's okay for that.

Spike, looking bored, decided to look out the back. He then looks surprised as he spots three familiar toys trying to catch up.

"Guys, guys! Rosette is riding Speed Buggy!" exclaimed Spike.

"Huh?" asked the toys surprised.

"And Astrid is with her!"

"What?" the toys shouted shocked. They run to the truck's open edge. Grabbing the binoculars from Spike, Chrono looks through. Sure enough, to his happiness, Rosette is riding on Speed Buggy very fast and Astrid is riding right behind her!

"It is Astrid! Rosette was telling the truth!" exclaimed Chrono happily.

"Looks like Rosette is right all along!" Twilight added.

"Hooray!" Fluttershy said, excitedly. "Astrid's here!"

"What have we done?" Pinkie exclaimed in horror, realizing that she have thrown out the one toy she should stay belief in.

"Great. Now I have guilt." Courage whined.

Speed Buggy is almost to the truck as Rosette said excited, "We're almost there!"

"Zangief! The ramp!" Chrono said, taking over.

Zangief runs over to a lever on the side of the truck which is labeled 'Ramp: Up/Down'. He pushes with all his might causing the lever to go down. The ramp begins to lower.

Rosette and Astrid sees the ramp about to come down... and they are too close!

"Move it!" screamed Astrid. Speed Buggy got out of the way before the heavy ramp slams into the road causing sparks to fly like mad due to the metal scraping the pavement.

"Quick! Hold onto my tail!" said Pinkie quickly, wanting to help her reinstated best friend once more. Rainbow and Courage grabs Pinkie's tail as the front end jump off the truck and landed on the ramp. As Rosette got closer, Pinkie held her hoof outstretched to the nun girl toy. Rosette gave the remote to Astrid so she could drive at the moment as the toy then leans forward. The two toys reached...and they grabbed onto each other.

"All right, Pinkie!" cheered Rainbow. For once, she was glad she was wrong about Rosette. She may have led the riot against Rosette but hey, she's Rainbow Dash. What do you expect?

Suddenly Speed Buggy begins to slow down resulting in Pinkie's front end being pulled off the ramp.

"Rosette!" yelped Pinkie in horror as her slinky middle stretch a bit. "Speed up!"

"Speed up!" Rosette called to Astrid.

"I can't! The batteries are running out!" yelped Astrid. True enough, Speed Buggy's headlights begin to sag as he slows down more. While Pinkie continues to stretch, the car begins to weave side to side like a water skier causing Pinkie to yelp 'whoa' repeatedly.

* * *

In the family van, the Hinamoris are too busy as the song 'Hakuna Matata' plays. Ami looks into her side view mirror for a moment. She sees Speed Buggy with Rosette and Astrid riding on him going into view before disappearing. Of course, being too young to understand, Ami just squealed happily.

* * *

Pinkie yelps as she is stretched to the limit. To makes matter worst, she is about to lose hold onto Rosette's hand!

"Rosette, I can't hold you for long!" screamed Pinkie worried.

"Hang on, Pinkie!" screamed Rosette. She doesn't want to let go.

But Pinkie sadly let go causing the front end to send back flying back to the moving truck very fast. The toys got the misfortune of getting knocked down.

"Ouch!" yelled Applejack.

* * *

Rosette and Astrid looks concerned as Speed Buggy gave a few noises before it came to a complete stop. They watched as the family van and moving truck disappeared from sight, maybe forever. Astrid groans as she threw the remote to the ground in frustration. They almost have it. They were almost to Amu! Now they are sure to be lost.

"Just our luck!" groaned Rosette sarcastically. The two wondered what they could do now.

Astrid's eyes widen as she remembers something. "Rosette! The rocket!"

"Of course! And the match!" said Rosette excited, remembering the same match the girl put into her pocket earlier. She is glad for once that Ashley did that. With a laugh, she takes the match as she yelled, "Thank you, Ashley!" Getting off she runs behind Astrid and strikes the match against Speed Buggy's back tire. She is excited. She's about to go home! She is about to light the fuse. Unfortunately, the same car that passes Rosette earlier returns and drove right over them. To Rosette's horror, the match went out as a result. "No, no, no!" She looks at the burnt match in her hands in horror. She fell to the ground and punches the pavement groaning. They almost have it! They have a surefire way! And now...they are lost forever! Sighing sadly, Astrid turns her head so she wouldn't let Rosette cry. She was sure to be almost home as well. As Rosette continues to cry, she yelps as she felt something on her hand. She then sees a familiar white hot dot on the back of her hand...like the one that was on her forehead when Ashley tries to use a magnifying glass on her before. Looking up, she sees Astrid's axe is reflexing the sun...like the actual magnifying glass. With a smile, Rosette grabs Astrid's axe surprising the Viking girl toy as she then aligns it so the white hot could concentrate on the fuse's tip.

"Rosette, what the..." Astrid said surprised.

"Hold still, Astrid." exclaimed Rosette anxiously. To her delight, something happens. The fuse was lit! Rosette laughs as she got back onto the car. She held onto both Speed Buggy and the remote so not to leave them both behind.

"All right, Rosette, you did it! Next stop: Amu!" said Astrid with a grin.

Rosette was grinning until her smile disappears as she just remembers. "Hold it. I just lit a rocket. Rockets explo..." The rocket explodes blasting off. The three toys went down the road very fast passing cars very fast. Rosette is freaking out like mad. She sees the moving truck in the horizn very fast.

* * *

The toys look depressed as they try their best to get a depressed Pinkie back to normal. Her spring is all over the place.

"I shoulda held on longer." groaned Pinkie sadly.

"Look, look! It's Rosette and Astrid coming up fast!" Spike exclaimed excited as he is looking out the back once more. Hearing this, the toys got excited, run to the opening and cheering happily.

Sure enough, there's Rosette, Astrid and Speed Buggy speeding up fast. The rocket got so strong as it begins to lift Astrid and Rosette off the car. Rosette tries her best to hold onto Speed Buggy but she couldn't hold on him for long so she lets go causing the vehicle car to go speeding to the moving truck as the toys got send upward.

The toys who were cheering, scream in alarm as Speed Buggy comes in very fast.

"Take cover!" screamed Courage and Fluttershy as the toys got out of the way. Rainbow wasn't fortunate as Speed Buggy smashed into her, sending all her parts to go flying.

* * *

Back to Rosette and Astrid, the rocket continues lifting them higher in the air. Rosette is concerned as she knew what would happen next.

"AHHH! This is the part where we blow up!" screamed Rosette in concern.

Astrid smirks as she said, "Not today!" The viking girl toy presses a familiar button on her chest. Suddenly, a pair of wings came out of Astrid cutting the tape holding her to the rocket. The toys managed to seperate from it just as it blew up. Rosette screams, covering her eyes as the toys are falling to the earth. This is it! They are done for now! Smashed into the floor instead of lost! But then Astrid banks under some power lines and soars upwards. Rosette took a peek and looks surprised. They are flying! They are actually flying!

"Hey Astrid! You're flying!" said Rosette excited.

"This isn't flying. This is falling with style." said Astrid with a grin.

Regardless, Rosette laughs as she pretends to fly holding out her arms saying, "No one messes with the Hairy Hooligans!" Rosette grins as the two toys head to the moving truck. Then to her surprise, they just pass over it. "Uh, Astrid, we missed the truck."

Astrid wasn't freaked out as she said with a grin, "We're not aiming for the truck!"

Rosette took a look and realized, to her happiness where Astrid is really aiming at.

* * *

Amu looks depressed in the back seat. Sure she gets a new house but her favorite toys Rosette and Astrid are gone for good. She is not sure how she would go on.

Just then a noise is heard in the open box next to her. Looking puzzled, Amu took a look and sees something that makes her happy for the first time in 3 days lying in the box.

"Hey, wow!" said Amu happily as she took two familiar toys out.

"What? What is it?" Midori asked as she continues to drive.

"What's going on?" Tsumugu added.

"Rosette! Astrid!" Sure enough, there's Rosette and Astrid, back in their toy mode, in the happy owner's arms.

"Oh, great, you found them." Midori said.

"Where are they?" Tsumugu asked.

"Here in the car!" Amu replied.

Midori laughs as she said, "See? Now what did I tell you?"

"Right where you left them." Tsumugu said.

Amu doesn't recall bringing Astrid in the van but she doesn't care as she reunited with her favorite toys at last. As she hugs them happily, no one sees Rosette and Astrid winking at each other smiling. At last, the nightmare is over. They are once again reunited with Amu.

* * *

**End chapter.**

**Rosette and Astrid are finally reunited with Amu but the story is almost over as soon as I write the last chapter.**


	16. Epilouge: 'Tis The Ending

Months has passed and it's now Christmas time at Amu's new house. The Hinamoris have gone into the living room to open their presents.

"Which one I can open first?" asked Amu anxious to see what she's getting already.

"Let's let Ami open one." Midori said with a smile.

"Great idea, honey." Tsumugu said.

As Midori gets Ami's present, no one sees a bulb moving in the Christmas tree. A familiar pair of binoculars is spying on them. Gutsy, taking a look at the Hinamoris, nods as he turns to his troops hiding in the tree with him. He grins as Valiant turned on the baby monitor that manages to be supported by some of the branched. Operation: Christmas Time has begun.

* * *

In Amu's bedroom, the other monitor begins to crackle with static as Gutsy said through it, "Attention, Toy Leaders, this is Myrrh. Come in, Toy Leaders."

"Hey, heads up, everybody. It's showtime." said Applejack eagerly as she rests on a nightstand near the monitor. Astrid is on the edge of Amu's bed, waiting eagerly.

The toys are excited as if they are at a Christmas party. The fear that happened in Amu's last birthday is long gone.

"Oh! It's time!" exclaimed Courage as the toys stop what they're doing and headed to the monitor.

"I gotta see this." Rarity said.

Months has passed since the nightmare that seperated Rosette and Astrid from Amu but things were better. The moments the Hinamoris got settled into their new home, Rosette and Astrid reunited with their friends who apologized to Rosette for not believing her. Rosette admitted she wanted to actually pushed Astrid behind the desk so Amu would take her to Planet Eats instead of the new toy and apologized for her behavior that got her into trouble to begin with. The toys including Astrid forgave her and Rosette got her old friend back. The toys also grew excited when Rosette and Astrid told them how they scared the crud out of Ashley. They looked relieved and amused though disappointed as they would never see the results of Ashley's new 'life'.

The toys who once feared being replaced has now been gone. From since then, the toys have vowed to not feared completion from the new toys but welcome them into Amu's toy family. After all, being toys isn't about being the best but doing the best they can to keep a child happy and being there for Amu when she needed them.

As Rosette tries to go to the monitor, a familiar pair of hands grab her by the neck and pulls her backwards. She sees that it is once again Chrono who is smiling lovingly at her.

"Whoa! Oh, Chrono." said Rosette blushing as she feels her neck. "There's gotta be a less painful way to get my attention."

"Merry Christmas, Rosette." Chrono said, purring at her. He then points up. Rosette looks and sees something that surprises her.

"Uh, is that mistletoe?" Rosette asked sheepishly.

"Yep." Chrono then grabs Rosette, dips her and kiss her like mad. Above the two on a shelf are Satella and Azmaria who smirks and chuckle as they held the mistletoe in delight.

As the toys waited near the monitor with excitement, not fear, Courage said to Pinkie eagerly, "Maybe Amu'll get another dog, like a vegetarian. That way, I could find someone who likes potatoes." He laughs along with Pinkie.

"SHH, quiet." Astrid instructed as she waited for Gutsy's report. She is second in command when Rosette is busy right now so she has to be listened to.

Gutsy finally reported in, "Ami's first present is...Soarin. Repeat. A Soarin!"

The toys grinned and smiled at Rainbow who looks surprised. After all this time of waiting, she finally gets her Soarin.

"Way a go, Dash!" Applejack laughed as the toys congratulated their now married (well maybe not yet but soon) blue pegasi friend.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!" Rainbow said excitedly.

Astrid sees Rosette climbing onto the bed with a silly look on her face. Astrid smiles and chose not to mention it.

"Okay, Toy Leaders, Amu is about open her first present..." said Gutsy from the monitor. Just then, the monitor was interrupted by static. Looking worried, Astrid bangs the side of the monitor but nothing came through.

"Astrid. Astrid Hofferson. You are not worried, are you?" asked Rosette.

"Me? No, no, no, no..." laughed Astrid heartily. She paused and then said, "Are you?"

Rosette laughed at that as she remarked, "Now, Astrid, what could Amu possibly get that is worse than you?" Astrid glares at Rosette for a remark but shrugs it off. After all, what else could Amu get that could freak everyone out?

"Oh, what is it? What is it?" asked Amu's voice through the baby monitor. Suddenly, barking is heard as the girl squealed, "Wow, a puppy!"

The toys look surprised and freaked out. Rosette and Astrid looked surprised then look at each other giving a half-smile, half grimace while laughing weakly. Somehow, they should expected that...

_The End_

* * *

**My story is now completed! Finally! Now I'm going back to "Yuuki Cross And The Seven Nations"! Read, review and no flames!**


End file.
